


Presque Toujours Pur

by LyannaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Characters Survive that Died in Canon Because of Fanfic Magic, Child Abuse, Cousin Incest, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flashbacks, Het and Slash, Implied Non-Con, M/M, Pureblood Hermione Granger, Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8509519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyannaMalfoy/pseuds/LyannaMalfoy
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN - La tortura de Bellatrix a Hermione revela un secreto guardado por mucho tiempo. La joven bruja se entera de su verdadero origen en una historia que muestra el comienzo y final de las guerras de magos mientras Hermione aprende acerca de su padre biológico y como la magia hecha con sangre controlara su futuro.





	1. Pater

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Presque Toujours Pur](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8470711) by [ShayaLonnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayaLonnie/pseuds/ShayaLonnie). 



**_Abril, 1998_ **

Hermione, sentada en el piso de la sala de dibujo de la mansión Black, miraba directamente al gran tapiz que colgaba de la pared de piedra. A pesar de que había sido testigo de muchas edades, estaba protegido por una fuerte magia familiar, todos los nombres mágicamente bordados en perfecta caligrafía, la costura negra destacándose sobre el fondo verde Slytherin. Voces argumentaban en la otra sala. La puerta estaba cerrada, pero ningún encantamiento silenciador había sido conjurado y solo Merlín sabría por qué la gente en el otro lado no había pensado en hacerlo. El volumen y la intensidad de sus gritos eran capaces de despertar a los vecinos muggles que eran inconscientes de que actualmente, entre los números once y trece de Grimmauld Place, existía un número doce: _la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

— ¡Debieron decirme! _—_ grito Sirius. Su voz sonaba ronca y emocional; había estado gritando durante horas y llorando por días antes del inicio de aquella discusión. Si bien puede haber habido gritos intermitentes, Hermione no podía estar segura ya que había estado inconsciente durante una buena parte de ella.

Se había despertado en la cámara de invitados junto a la sala de dibujo en Grimmauld Place, inicialmente sin darse cuenta de dónde estaba. Un familiar par de preocupados ojos verde esmeralda le devolvió la mirada desde dentro de la habitación a oscuras, enrojecidos y con círculos oscuros debajo de ellos, lo que indicaba una grave falta de sueño. Harry no había dormido bien durante la mayor parte del año, pero, por otra parte, ninguno de ellos lo había hecho. Al estar constantemente en movimiento, en busca de los Horrocruxes, no se habían permitido alguna siesta apropiada y el insomnio inducido por el estrés había sido prejudicial para la salud de todos.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo? — Susurró Hermione.

Harry agarró su mano con fuerza. —Cuatro días — murmuró en voz baja. —Dioses, Hermione, pensé que estabas...— dijo, con la voz quebrada mientras el recuerdo del eco de sus gritos flotaba en su mente.

Ella extendió la mano, sintiendo sus músculos débiles, y peino ligeramente su desordenado cabello negro hasta que él esbozó una sonrisa y las lágrimas fluyeron con sinceridad, que en realidad era lo que había estado tratando de evitar al saber cómo Harry odiaba que la gente lo viera tan emocional. Se sentía culpable por ponerlo en un estado tan emocionalmente frágil. El cuidado de Harry se había convertido en una segunda naturaleza para la joven bruja que había pasado seis años obligando a él y Ron a hacer sus tareas, y la mejor parte del séptimo asegurándose que se alimentaran, aunque fuera sólo setas y los pequeños trozos de peces que fueron capaces de pescar en los momento en los que lograban acampar cerca de los ríos y lagos.

— ¿Lograron salir todos? — Preguntó ella.

Harry frunció el ceño —Dobby — susurró.

Hermione sintió una opresión en su pecho que sabía era el dolor de la perdida. Le parecía increíble que todavía no fuese inmune a la sensación.

—Oh, Harry, — dijo ella. —Lo siento mucho.

—Ron dijo que Bill y Fleur lo enterraron en el jardín de Shell Cottage—le dijo. —Yo no he ido a visitar, pero Ron dice que es hermoso. Bill talló una lápida y Luna hizo un arreglo de flores—, manifestó en voz baja. —Ollivander, Griphook, y Dean salieron también lograron salir vivos.

— ¿Por qué _nosotros_ no estamos allá?— Hermione preguntó con curiosidad.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Después... después de todo lo que sucedió en la Mansión Malfoy, — dijo con disgusto, —Dobby nos llevaba a Shell Cottage como le dije, pero... lo habían herido y terminamos separándonos de él y Ron cuando... no sé por qué, pero yo te estaba sosteniendo y sabía que tenía que hacerme cargo o de lo contrario podríamos despartirnos, así que pensé en Grimmauld Place.

No habían estado en el número 12 desde septiembre. Desde que habían llevado accidentalmente a Yaxley —quien los había atrapado en plena aparición —a los escalones de la entrada de la mansión Black. Hermione logró patear al mortífago e inmediatamente se apareció junto a Harry y Ron en otro lugar, Ron terminó con una despartición y su caza de horrocruxes se retrasó varios días. Harry había enviado un patronus a Sirius de inmediato, diciéndole que Grimmauld Place podría haber sido comprometida y que buscase ponerse a salvo en otro lugar.

Los adolescentes habían esperado durante tres semanas antes de que la imagen familiar de un gran y plateado grim recorriera su camino en la apertura de su tienda de campaña, informándoles, en la voz de Sirius, que había salido a tiempo y que, gracias a una operación de la cual él «no estaba en libertad para discutir» —que sólo podía significar ilegal y muy probablemente en los tonos grises de la luz y la magia oscura—, la Noble y Antigua Casa de los Black, literalmente, estaba a salvo una vez más.

Habían enviado un mensaje de vuelta informando al padrino de Harry de su seguridad, nada más. Grimmauld Place había sido un escondite decente al principio, pero habían puesto, a la mansión, y a Sirius, en riesgo sólo por estar allí cuando deberían haber estado fuera, buscando los Horrocruxes. Ocho meses desde el inicio oficial de la búsqueda y sólo habían logrado obtener y eliminar el guardapelo. Hermione se había preguntado a sí misma cuanto tiempo le había tomado a Dumbledore para encontrar la manera de destruir el anillo de Gaunt. Así mismo —a pesar de no saber que era un horrocrux — le había llevado a Harry un año escolar completo para destruir el diario de Tom Riddle y no había estado en su poder todo el tiempo. Así que, considerando las cartas que habían sido lanzadas, no presagiaba nada bueno para el resto de los Horrocruxes. No podían pasar los próximos tres a cuatro años en la fuga tratando de destruir los oscuros objetos con la esperanza de que Voldemort no destruyera su mundo en el proceso.

— ¿Por qué Grimmauld Place?— preguntó ella con curiosidad. — ¿Por qué no Shell Cottage? Ya se suponía que debíamos de ir allí. — Harry frunció el ceño y se acercó para envolver uno de los rizos de Hermione alrededor de su dedo, un hábito que hacía siempre que estaba nervioso, —Yo... Supongo que estaba pensando en Sirius, — susurró.

Hermione hizo una mueca cuando los recuerdos de la Mansión Malfoy pasaron por su mente.

* * *

 

_—Lleva estos prisioneros al sótano, Greyback, — Bellatrix ordenó al hombre lobo desquiciado. —Espera. — La malvada bruja vaciló, con los ojos entrecerrados mirando a Hermione. —Todos excepto... A excepción de la sangre sucia. —_

_Habían estado prófugos durante tanto tiempo, cansados, quebrados y tras un pequeño desliz de la lengua, los carroñeros llegaron a su puerta —o a la apertura de su tienda, mejor dicho —. Hermione había lanzado a toda prisa una serie de complejos hechizos protectores para mantenerlos fuera mientras ella daba media vuelta y comenzaba a alterar sus características. De no haber estado su rostro en la primera plana del Diario el Profeta, siendo etiquetada por meses como la nacida de muggles amiga de Harry Potter, habría sido fácilmente olvidada, pero las características de Ron y de Harry eran inevitablemente reconocibles._

_Aunque había pelirrojos en todo el Reino Unido Mágico, ese vibrante tono de rojo, combinado con rasgos faciales específicos delataba a los Weasley. La cicatriz y sus etéreos ojos verdes esmeralda delataban a Harry._

_Ella había cambiado su propio cabello a un rubio oscuro y ajustado la forma de su nariz, dio a Ron una cabeza de cabello castaño, y había alterado el color de ojos de Harry a marrón antes de tratar de desilusionar la cicatriz en la frente. No pasó nada. Presa del pánico, ya que los carroñeros abandonaron el derribar las barreras y habían recurrido a rasgar la tienda, Hermione le había golpeado en la cara con un embrujo punzante, murmurando disculpas a su mejor amigo mientras un hombre lobo descendía sobre todos ellos._

_Los encantamientos desilusionadores no habían sido lo suficientemente fuertes. Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy fueron capaces de reconocerlos, al menos parcialmente, pero Bellatrix había llamado a Draco para confirmar sus identidades. Hermione sintió la bilis subir hasta su garganta mientras la bruja demente agarraba a su sobrino por la parte posterior del cráneo y lo empujó tan cerca de la cara de Hermione que su visión estaba llena los ojos de plata fundida de Draco Malfoy._

_Cuando Bellatrix finalmente alejó al hurón de su rostro, Hermione aprovechó la oportunidad para realmente observarlo. Draco se encontraba mucho peor que cuando lo vio por última vez, cuando huía de Hogwarts de la mano de Severus Snape, Harry gritando, — ¡Asesino!— detrás de ellos. Draco se había visto terrible durante la mayoría de su sexto año, y mientras Harry había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo en la escuela insistiendo en que Malfoy era un mortífago trazando un terrible complot —que, al parecer, así había sido—, Hermione se había dado cuenta de la forma holgada en que el uniforme de Slytherin colgaba de su cuerpo, de cómo nunca comía en el Gran Salón, rara vez hablaba en clase, y durante rondas de Prefecto lo había atrapado en más de una ocasión, hiperventilando en alcobas oscuras._

_Ahora se veía mucho peor. Enfermizamente delgado y pálido, con ojeras bajo los ojos enrojecidos por culpa del estrés, el Slytherin la miró con reconocimiento y tragó saliva, tomándose un momento para inventar una mentira. Al parecer, lo mejor que pudo invocar en ese momento fue: —No estoy seguro. Podría ser, pero no estoy seguro. —_

_A pesar de todo, Hermione agradeció el engaño. Considerando las miradas de preocupación de Bellatrix y los señores Malfoy, tenían que estar cien por cierto seguros antes de convocar a Voldemort y Hermione estaba agradecida por la duda que Draco había plantado en sus mentes. Por desgracia, descubiertos con una cierta espada famosa en su posesión y una Bellatrix Lestrange decidida a volver a congraciarse con su Señor Oscuro, no estaban cerca de ver la luz al final del túnel._

_A Harry y Ron se los llevaron, ambos gritando y rogando para quedarse a cambio de la bruja. — ¡No!— Gritaba Harry, luchando contra el agarre del hombre lobo. — ¡Tómame a mí!— Ron había gritado mientras lo arrastraban lejos, hacia el sótano de la Mansión Malfoy. Incluso Draco parecía temblar al saber que le iba a pasar a la joven bruja nacida de muggles y pesar de todo lo que podría haber pensado hacer para detener a su tía, sus padres le sostenían de los brazos para mantenerlo quieto y en silencio. Lucius clavando las uñas en la piel de su hijo, con ansiosa anticipación._

_El primer Crucio se sintió como la muerte._

_El segundo le hizo rezar por ella._

_Pero todo cambió cuando la frustración de Bellatrix llegó a niveles peligrosos. Decidida a averiguar con quién estaba tratando, la desquiciada bruja apuntó su varita a Hermione y comenzó a desmantelar los desilusionadores que la nacida de muggles se había puesto a sí misma, hechizo tras hechizo. Cualquier bruja o mago normal con una comprensión decente de la transfiguración podría haber terminado el engaño visual con facilidad, pero la sed de Bellatrix Lestrange por el control y el deseo de presenciar la agonía en su víctima la llevó a hacerlo lo más dolorosamente posible._

_Se sentía como si se hubiesen abierto camino con arañazos hacia el núcleo mágico de Hermione, en busca de rasgos físicos, deshaciéndose de las pistas falsas, pieza por pieza hasta que la verdad se reveló. Una vez que Bellatrix se hubo deshecho de los hechizos, lo que vio solo la hizo enfurecerse aún más. — ¡¿A qué estás jugando niña?!— la mujer había gritado. — ¡¿Te atreves a burlarte de mí?!— Hermione estaba más allá del agotamiento, sollozando, y no podía entender a que conclusión, la mente insana de Bellatrix, había llegado._

_—Te enseñare...—la bruja mayor gruñó y luego Hermione sintió un dolor punzante en el brazo. Por suerte, no pasó mucho tiempo para que fuese rescatada por sus amigos y fuese llevaba lejos de ese lugar. Hacia la seguridad de Grimmauld Place._

* * *

 

—Mi...—Ella bajó la mirada a su ahora vendado antebrazo. —Harry... ¿Qué pasó? —le preguntó a su amigo. Harry decidió que la mejor manera de explicar la situación, era a través de la representación visual. Metió la mano en el cajón de la mesita de noche y sacó un espejo, entregándoselo poco a poco a la bruja quien se lo arrebató de la mano, llevándolo a su cara. No sabía por qué no se había sorprendido al verlo. La reacción de Bellatrix después que los hechizos se habían roto podría haberle dado una pista de que algo no andaba bien, pero mientras Hermione asimilaba sus nuevos rizos negros y ojos grises, entendió, al menos en parte, lo que había sucedido.

De alguna manera, cuando la maniática mortífaga había roto los hechizos de Hermione, algo más había sucedido, revelando los rasgos que ahora se presentaban en la nacida de muggles. Aunque Hogwarts no ofrecía clases de biología o genética, Hermione entendía lo suficiente sobre los principios y teorías mágicas para saber que ciertos rasgos pertenecían exclusivamente a ciertas familias. Un tono específico de rojo y pecas caracterizaba a los Weasley; pelo rubio dorado y ojos azules te hacían un Greengrass; el cabello rojo oscuro y ojos azules pertenecían al árbol genealógico de la familia Bones; la piel oscura y ojos verdes eran rasgos de los Zabinis; y el cabello rubio platino y los ojos color plata le decían al mundo que eras un Malfoy.

El cabello negro como la tinta y ojos grises distinguían al mago o bruja del resto, proclamando con orgullo que la sangre que corría por sus venas pertenecía a la Noble y Antigua Casa de los Black.

Harry la ayudo a ponerse de pie, sus manos temblando ligeramente mientras ponía el espejo en la cama. Su mejor amigo la llevo al salón de dibujo para mostrarle el infame tapiz de la familia Black. No le había tomado mucho tiempo para encontrarse y cuando lo hizo, no pudo evitar contener el aliento; Harry soportando su peso cuando sus rodillas amenazaron con ceder.

Él la envolvió en sus brazos mientras la bajaba al suelo, sentándose junto ella y la besaba en la parte superior de su cabeza mientras le susurraba: —Tú brazo no paraba de sangrar y cuando llegamos aquí... Sirius te llevó por las escaleras pero sangrabas mucho, dejaste rastros en el suelo. La... la casa es mágica. Como Hogwarts, es capaz de reconocer ciertas cosas y a...ciertas personas. —

—Protecciones mágicas hechas con sangre… —

Harry asintió.

—Kreacher sanó tus heridas — dijo hacienda un gesto hacia su mano.

Hermione observó al chico con incredulidad con sus recién descubiertos ojos grises.

—Te llama su Damita especial — dijo Harry, encogiéndose ante el recuerdo del arrullo del elfo doméstico a su mejor amiga. « _Damita, especial Damita_ » susurraba el elfo mientras curaba los cortes en el antebrazo de Hermione. El elfo domestico se había castigado a sí mismo —casi creando un huevo en la chimenea del mármol— al ver las cicatrizadas palabras sobre la piel de Hermione. Harry no sabía cuál de los apodos que Kreacher había otorgado a Hermione prefería, si « _pequeña sangre sucia_ » o « _Damita_ ». Temblaba ante el recuerdo del elfo acariciando las palabras grabadas en su brazo, susurrando expresiones de consuelo. Si había un lado bueno del asunto, era que las cortinas que cubrían el retrato de Walburga Black aún permanecían cerradas y Kreacher no había clamado por su « _pobre ama_ » una vez que había comenzado a ocuparse de Hermione.

Sirius y Snape irrumpieron fulgurosamente en el salón, aún gritándose el uno al otro hasta percatarse de la presencia de Harry y Hermione. Ninguno dijo una palabra. Snape se veía iracundo y Sirius, obviamente, había estado llorando. El director de Hogwarts y acusado asesino de Albus Dumbledore dio a cada uno de sus antiguos alumnos una breve inclinación de cabeza antes de entrar en el dormitorio contiguo. Sirius dio a Hermione una sonrisa dolorida antes de seguir a Snape, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

— ¿Sirius esta...enojado?— Pregunto Hermione, tratando de evitar que las lagrimas corrieran por sus mejillas.

Harry sacudió su cabeza en negación. —Para nada…y no sobre…el solo…—Harry suspiró y se rascó la cabeza —Está molesto de que se lo ocultaran.

Casi como si de una señal se tratase, los gritos entre los magos adultos comenzaron una vez más.

—Necesitamos averiguar cuál es el siguiente Horrocrux — susurró Hermione e intento levantarse.

El agarre de Harry se tensó mientras la sostenía para mantenerla junto a él —No, absolutamente, no — dijo —Te torturaron Hermione y…no creo que siquiera debas estar moviéndote tanto, no hasta que te recuperes del todo. No me mires así, yo...les dije. Le dije a la orden lo que hemos estado haciendo.

— ¡Harry! — dijo Hermione, casi sin aliento.

—No me importa — dijo Harry —Se que Dumbledore dijo que solo los tres podíamos saber pero…después de todo lo que ha pasado, creo que los secretos por este supuesto “bien mayor” no han hecho nada más que herir a las personas —Dijo con el ceño fruncido — Después de que escapamos, los Malfoy invocaron a Riddle…hubo una gran reunión donde a todos los mortífagos se les dijo que había ocurrido. Snape se entero y vino directo hacia a Grimmauld Place. El sabía…—Le explico Harry —Te trajo pociones y unos libros; no estoy seguro de que son— admitió —Pero dejó su trabajo en Hogwarts bajo algún tipo de excusa y le dijo a la Orden algunas cosas sobre la muerte de Dumbledore.

Hermione frunció el ceño —Harry, tu dijiste que lo viste asesinar al director—

Harry suspiró —Yo…hay mucho más tras todo ese asunto que lo que vi, aparentemente.

—Así que ¿Snape es…?

—Uno de los nuestros —Dijo Harry, casi decepcionado

— ¿Y Malfoy? —Preguntó Hermione.

—Sigue siendo un hurón y un imbécil —Respondió Harry antes de fruncir el ceño —Pero no nos delato así que, no sé.

—Así que ¿ambos serán mejores amigos?— Bromeó la nacida de muggles.

Harry se rió — ¿Cómo estás? —Comenzó a decir y luego suspiró — ¿Estás bien?  Sé que esto es mucho para asimilar y estoy seguro que una vez que _esos dos_ dejen de gritarse el uno al otro, van a responder a cualquier pregunta que tengas _._

Hermione asintió con la cabeza. —Tenía la sensación de que algo estaba...mal—, admitió. —Cuando…— tragó —El verano pasado, cuando alteré los recuerdos de mis padres — su voz tembló mientras organizaba sus emociones y pensamientos —sentí que algo estaba mal. Sólo quería modificar sus recuerdos con un encanto, nada permanente— confesó —Pero cuando empecé a realizar el hechizo, encontré cosas. Ya habían tenido sus recuerdos alterados por otra persona. No pude ver qué exactamente, pero eran recuerdos específicos y me tomó un tiempo, pero fui capaz de rastrear la fecha de origen del encanto.

— ¿Qué tan atrás? — Preguntó Harry

—No pude encontrar un día especifico pero…—Ella frunció el ceño — Diría que a finales de 1981.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron con un poco de intuición — ¿Crees que esto sucedió debido a mí?— preguntó, horrorizado.

—Por supuesto que no—, insistió —Incluso si tiene algo que ver con lo sucedido a _tus_ padres— le dijo— No es tu culpa. Realmente me gustaría que dejaras de culparte por todo. Tú no eres quien le dio rienda suelta a Voldemort para que iniciara esto Harry, eres la montaña que le está impidiendo destruir todo lo que conocemos y amamos. No es tu culpa.

Harry asintió con solemnidad, pero dio la espalda a su mirada. —Así que... ¿qué pasó con tus padres? —Le preguntó un momento después.

—Los encantamientos de memoria eran demasiado profundos. No podía alterarlos sin borrar todo —, murmuró ella, tragando abajo sus emociones. —Es por eso que elegí hechizarlos con un obliviate. Permanentemente.

Harry le tomó la mano. —Lo siento mucho, Hermione.

—Va a mantenerlos a salvo— susurró. —Así que... háblame sobre el plan. ¿Cómo está participando la Orden?—

Harry se aclaró la garganta. —Bueno, otro horrocrux ha sido destruido— le dijo. —Cuando llegamos aquí, estabas fuera de ti, pero seguías murmurando algo sobre la bóveda de Bellatrix. Snape confirmó que ella pensó que la Espada de Gryffindor estaba en su bóveda, pero que algo más podría estar escondido allí. La Orden hizo que Tonks se transformase a sí misma para parecerse a Bellatrix. No estoy seguro de todos los detalles sobre cómo consiguieron salir sin ser descubiertos, pero Tonks tenía quemaduras en todo el cuerpo cuando la trajeron de vuelta. Resultó ser la Copa de Hufflepuff, como pensábamos. Sirius fue quien la destruyo. Dijo que realmente quería apuñalar algo. — Se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Y los demás?— Preguntó Hermione.

—Snape piensa que podría ser la diadema perdida de Ravenclaw. Tiene a McGonagall y al E.D en busca de ella, mientras que él está aquí—, le dijo Harry. —El último, pensamos, es la serpiente.

— ¿Dónde está Ron?— pregunto ella.

Harry hizo una mueca. — Él…está un poco asustado acerca...—Hizo un vago gesto hacia su rostro — Bueno, ya sabes que no es la persona más discreta. Pensamos que sería mejor si se quedaba en Shell Cottage con Bill y Fleur, hasta que descubra la manera de hablar contigo.

Hermione frunció el entrecejo —Porqué soy diferente.

—Porqué te _vez_ diferente — la corrigió Harry.

Hermione suspiró ruidosamente. —No soy yo… oh dioses — murmuró. —Soy una _sangre pura —_ Tragó la palabra como si fuese arena. —De una familia…que… —Ella miró su brazo. —Y ella…—Hermione extendió la mano y tocó el vendaje en su brazo. —Bueno —frunció el ceño —No soy más una sangre sucia— dijo con amargura.

—Nunca lo fuiste — Dijo Harry, reprochando su uso de aquella palabra —Solo eres Hermione.

— ¿Por qué esta aquí el Prof. Snape? — Preguntó Hermione, cambiando el tema —Digo, me trajo pociones y libros pero...

Harry se encogió de hombro —Al parecer, el sabía la verdad.

— ¿Todo este tiempo?

—Bueno, Sirius le ha estado gritando la mayor parte de estos cuatro días —Dijo Harry — Apenas ahora es que Snape finalmente, comenzó a gritarle en respuesta. —Agrego, mirando a la puerta cerrada del cuarto contiguo, donde el Maestro en pociones y el animago, aún seguían gritándose.

— ¡Debieron habérmelo dicho! —Grito Sirius, su voz ronca y emocional — ¡¿Cómo pudiste haber ocultado un maldito secreto como ese por tanto tiempo?! ¡Tiene casi diecinueve años!

—Bueno —dijo Snape arrastrando las palabras — a diferencia de _ti_ , Black, yo _sí_ puedo guardar secretos — silbando con énfasis la oración—No los lanzo al primer idiota a quien creo que puede…—

El sonido característico de un puño sobre la carne hizo eco de detrás de la madera pesada. A lo que sonaba como una pelea ruidosa, le siguió una serie de coloridas luces de maleficios que iluminaron las aperturas alrededor de la puerta, la luz brillante de un _Petrificus Totalus_ se filtró por la grieta cerca del suelo, seguido de un ruido sordo y finalmente, la sala quedó en silencio.

Sirius salió, cerrando la puerta detrás de él y guardando su varita mientras se acercaba lentamente el par de adolescentes, arrodillándose frente a ellos y pasando la mano por el pelo con nerviosismo. El animago sonrió con tristeza a Hermione y extendió la mano para acariciar el borde de sus nudillos cariñosamente contra su mejilla.

—Hola, pequeña — susurró — Nos asustaste…

Las lágrimas finalmente llegaron a sus ojos y la bruja parpadeó, lo que les permitió caer contra sus mejillas. — ¿Es verdad? — Preguntó Hermione, ya sabiendo la respuesta.

Sirius pasó el dorso de su mano contra sus propios ojos y asintió en silencio antes de alcanzar y tirar de la bruja hacia sus brazos, dejándola sollozar en su hombro. —Está bien, Hermione —dijo, acariciando sus rizos negros con ternura. —Todo va a estar bien, — prometió. —Tú y yo… vamos a estar bien y vamos a averiguar todo.

— ¿No estás molesto? —Pregunto ella.

 _— ¿Contigo?_ ¿Por qué? —Se rió en voz baja —Estoy _encantado._ Estoy enojado por no saber…—Admitió mientras se alejaba de ella —Estoy enojado por qué me ocultaron muchas cosas —Dijo en voz baja y se inclinó para besar su frente —Solo me alegra de que estés viva y que haya una pequeña parte de…—Las palabras se atascaron en su garganta —Solo me alegre que estés viva —dijo él.

—No se…no sé ni cómo llamarte —Admitió ella, torpemente.

Sirius sonrió —Con Sirius bastará —dijo en voz baja —Creo que estas un poco mayor para empezar a llamarme tío — admitió y la atrajo de nuevo a sus brazos.

Hermione parpadeó para alejar las lágrimas, su borrosa visión centrada en el tapiz detrás de Sirius, donde estaba su nombre escrito en elegante caligrafía.

_Hermione Astra Black_

_n. 19 de Septiembre, 1979_

Su mirada siguió la línea que fluía de ella hasta su padre:

_Regulus Arcturus Black_

_n. 12 de Mayo, 1961 – m. 31 de mayo de 1979_

~Ω~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, todo es obra de J.K Rowling. No es mi historia, no es mi idea, nada de lo aquí escrito es mío, es una TRADUCCION AUTORIZADA de una fantástica historia que creí, debían conocer. Nada de esto es con fines de lucro


	2. Fides

**_Abril 1973_ **

Regulus, parado en la sala de dibujo de la mansión Black, miraba directamente al gran tapiz que colgaba de la pared de piedra. A pesar de que había sido testigo de muchas edades, estaba protegido por una fuerte magia familiar, todos los nombres mágicamente bordados en perfecta caligrafía; su nombre siendo el más reciente a pesar de que ya tenía once años de edad, doce en el plazo de un mes. La costura negra de los nombres destacándose sobre el fondo verde Slytherin. Ese tono siempre lo había encontrado reconfortante, no frío como su hermano siempre aclamaba. Voces argumentaban en la sala contigua. La puerta estaba cerrada pero ningún encantamiento silenciador había sido conjurado y en realidad, sus padres nunca se molestaban.

— ¡No pueden hacer eso! —Gritaba Sirius — ¡Ella no ha hecho nada malo!

— ¡Ha deshonrado a su familia y nuestra sangre noble! — Le grito su madre en respuesta.

Regulus se acercó más al tapiz, un sutil ceño fruncido sobre su rostro mientras se acercaba y rozaba suavemente sus dedos sobre la marca de quemadura en donde hasta hace unas horas se podía leer Andrómeda.

— ¡No es justo! —Grito Sirius y Regulus se estremeció — ¡Uno no puede simplemente desechar a la familia!

¿Cuándo comenzaría Sirius a comprender que nada en la vida era justo? Valiente y temerario, sin duda, pero tenía que haber al menos una pizca de sentido común en todos los Gryffindor. ¿Cómo más podrían sobrevivir lo suficiente para siquiera llegar a Hogwarts?

El menor de los Black dio la espalda al tapiz, el olor de la seda quemada fresco y persistente en el aire; su estomago se revolvió al ver a su madre incinerar el nombre del árbol genealógico tan fácilmente, como si estuviese eliminando del muro algo tan simple como un doxy. Le enfermaba el saber que al otro lado de Londres, en otra de las Mansiones Black, tu tío Cygnus —el padre de Andrómeda — hacía lo mismo al duplicado del tapiz que había en su hogar. Regulus pensaba que era redundante, considerando que todos los tapices estaban mágicamente conectados, pero su tío probablemente estaría intentando mostrar un punto a sus otras hijas, justo como Walburga y Orión Black lo habían hecho con él y Sirius.

El mensaje era claro: No se casen con sangre sucias.

Y por amor a Salazar, ni _piensen_ en _tener hijos_ con ellos.

— ¡No se puede echar a alguien de la familia por enamorarse! — Sirius estaba gritando de nuevo. — ¿Y si fuese yo o Regulus quien se enamorase de una...?— Nunca terminó la frase. Aunque no había ningún sonido fuerte detrás de la puerta, salvo por un ligero forcejeo, Regulus había aprendido a lo largo de los años lo que significaban los _pequeños_ ruidos.

A pesar de no estar de acuerdo con la forma en que Sirius abordaba el tema, Regulus estaba de acuerdo con su hermano. Ciertamente habían sido criados con los estándares de sangre de los que siempre había que estar alerta —al menos que, por supuesto, tu nombre fuese Sirius Black — pero eliminar a Andrómeda del árbol y desheredarla por completo sí parecía algo excesivo. Regulus sabía poco de los asuntos del corazón, pero había visto a las parejas de más edad en Hogwarts, la mayoría de las cuales parecía como si hubiesen perdido secciones enteras de sus cerebros sólo por estar a la vista del mago o bruja que deseaban. Claramente, había poco control a la hora de quien te enamorases.

El, por supuesto, jamás tendría que preocuparse por ello. Le habían informado en su cuarto cumpleaños —cuando su magia se había manifestado por primera vez — que un día crecería para casarse con su prima Narcissa, la hija menor del Tío Cygnus, quien era solo unos años mayor que el mismo Regulus. No fue sino hasta que tuvo ocho años que entendió cual era el significado de la palabra “casarse” y entonces no parecía tan malo. Cuando cumplió los once y tuvo su primera charla pre-Hogwarts, finalmente supo cuál era en realidad la finalidad del matrimonio: el establecimiento de alianzas políticas, dinero y reputación a un lado, todo se reducía a fortalecer y profundizar los linajes de sangre pura. De repente, casarse con Narcissa parecía un poco más fastidioso.

Mientras crecían, solo se veían en las reuniones familiares e incluso entonces, la mayor parte de la atención estaba en Sirius y Andrómeda quienes habían sido forzados a un compromiso, aunque Andrómeda lucha con uñas y dientes, para gran alivio de Sirius. Fue, sin embargo, la razón por la Regulus y Narcissa se contrajeron a una edad tan joven; era mucho más fácil de controlar a los niños cuando no conocían nada mejor por lo que luchar.

Amaba a Narcissa, pero de una manera fraternal, lo que hacía que la idea de _tener_ hijos con ella en el futuro le pareciese horrible, pero no era tan valiente o temerario como su hermano para pensar en decir esas cosas en voz alta. Era mejor dejarle el dramatismo a Sirius y Andrómeda. Por supuesto, por lo pronto no vería a Andrómeda, por lo que sabía, quizás nunca más sabría de ella. Tampoco tendría la oportunidad de conocer a su hija, una mestiza metamorfomago a la que había llamado Nymphadora.

Había visto a tu hermano guardar la fotografía de la pequeña bebe de cabello purpura sabiendo sin duda que si lo atrapaban con ella, los moretones que llevaría de regreso Hogwarts combinarían con el cabello de la pequeña niña. Sirius al parecer —tal y como había expresado en voz alta en la otra habitación — le importaba un comino cuales fuesen las consecuencias.

Y las consecuencias _siempre_ habían sido terribles

* * *

 

Crecer en el número doce de Grimmauld Place había sido incomodo, por decir lo así.  Sus padres solo mostraban afecto en público y aun en esos momentos, solo se lo mostraban a Sirius quien era el maravilloso heredero de la Noble y Antigua Casa de los Black, a menos claro que él no estuviese comportándose como tal, en cuyo caso tenían a Regulus, el maravilloso _repuesto._ No fue hasta que Sirius fue a Hogwarts que Walburga y Orión consideraron en poner más esfuerzo en la crianza de su hijo menor, pero cuando Sirius escribió después de la selección, todos los sistemas se activaron para el proyecto Cambio de Heredero.

Regulus se había sentido mal porque su hermano, su mejor amigo, se iría a Hogwarts un año antes que él y a pesar de que su padre les había dicho que no lloraran y que ciertamente no se abrazaran, especialmente en público, les había tomado mucho tiempo a los dos padres separar al par en King’s Cross. Sirius se arrodilló frente a su hermano menor y limpió las lágrimas de Regulus mientras el tren de vapor escarlata silbaba su último aviso de salida.

—Espera por mi lechuza, te escribiré cada semana, Reg — Sirius le prometió con una sonrisa brillante que le daba un aspecto completamente fuera de lugar entre los de su familia en todo momento, —y una vez que llegues a Hogwarts, la pasaremos muy bien. Te prometo que no me importara que seas un año menor. Te colare en mi habitación y va ser igual que en casa solo que mejor. Tu y yo, Reg — le sonrió —Los hermanos Black conquistaran Hogwarts. Hablaran de nuestras aventuras por siglos.

Nunca llegarían a compartir un cuarto, por supuesto. Le había tomado tres semanas a Sirius para enviar una lechuza y —cuando la carta finalmente llego — Walburga había enviado una vociferadora en repuesta.

—Difícilmente se puede culpar al niño por lo que dice un sombrero encantado— Orión había intentado calmar a su esposa, un vaso de whisky de fuego en su mano para ayudar a aliviar el dolor de cabeza que los gritos de Walburga habían creado.

— ¡No te atrevas a defenderlo! — Le había gritado ella en respuesta — _Se_ que hizo algo. Tuvo que deshonrar a nuestra familia de esta manera.

_Gryffindor._ Siglos de una gran tradición verde y plata rota por solo un chico cuya madre decía que era muy irrespetuoso, muy imprudente y muy sentimental. No debieron consentirlo tanto. No debieron dejarlo salir tan seguido. Tal vez no debieron dejar que los hermanos pasaran juntos tanto tiempo. Le habían inculcado valentía al chico al dejarlo ser protector con su hermano y los Black no eran protectores, eran auto-conservacionistas. En primer lugar la familia y no quería decir uno con el otro, significaba el nombre, el lema, la _sangre._ Regulus tendría que ser educado desde cero. Sirius necesitaría que se le recordase su lugar.

Cuando Sirius regreso en las vacaciones de Navidad era todo un Gryffindor; un león por dentro y fuera lo que era irónico pues Regulus había sido nombrado en honor a la estrella más brillante en la constelación de Leo. —Estupideces — su madre había dicho —Estrella o no, tu nombre significa Basilisco en Latín; rey de la serpientes. Serpiente, no como tu hermano, el vergonzoso león que ya está siendo etiquetado como un traidor a la sangre simplemente porque un viejo sombrero de mala calidad le dijo que iba a dormir en una torre y no en un calabozo por los próximos siete años.

Sirius era terco y orgulloso e incluso a los doce, estaba ansioso por pelear y defender las lealtades de su nueva casa. Hablaba abiertamente sobre sus nuevos amigos con una alegre mirada en su rostro la cual decía su madre, lo hacía ver embarazosamente afeminado. Sirius la ignoraba y seguía hablando de James Potter « _asqueroso hijo de traidores a la sangre_ », Remus Lupin « _¿Su padre no era un mago de una buena familia que tiró por la borda su futuro cuando se caso con una muggle?_ », y Peter Pettigrew « _¿Quién?_ ». Para el momento en que Sirius en el que balbuceaba sobre Albus Dumbledore —de quien dijo era el mago más grande desde Merlín — y de la Profesora McGonagall — quien sabia tenía una rivalidad con Walburga que se remontaba a los tiempos cuando atendieron juntas a Hogwarts y, por lo tanto, debía saber que no debía mencionar su nombre —, su dos padres estaban oficialmente hartos de su hijo mayor, de su boca y su lenguaje de traidor a la sangre.

Navidad ese año la habían pasado en St. Mungo después de que ocurrió un _“accidente”_ donde Sirius “ _cayo”_ por tres tramos de escalera. Regulus se había visto obligado a abrir sus regalos a los pies de la cama de hospital de Sirius mientras que su hermano miraba, somnoliento por las pociones para el dolor y su madre le decía que solo los niños buenos recibían regalos. El verano había sido peor, pues Sirius logró encantar y pintar de rojo Gryffindor las paredes de su cuarto con la varita robada de su padre sin romper la ley de magia para menores de edad. Otro viaje a St. Mungo en donde Sirius tuvo que beber de la _Crece-Huesos_  después de “ _caerse de su escoba”_ y romperse tres costillas y la clavícula.

Los recuerdos de los moretones, huesos rotos, y ronchas en el cuerpo de su hermano inundaron la mente de Regulus cuando fue llevado al Gran Comedor junto a los otros alumnos de primer año. Se quedó mirando a la multitud y encontró el rostro de Sirius inmediatamente, sonriendo, saludando, y lanzándole un pulgar hacia arriba.

— ¡Black, Regulus! — La profesora McGonagall llamó su nombre e hizo un gesto al taburete.

Caminó lentamente, temblando y aterrorizado mientras tomaba asiento, tratando de mantenerse calmado para no parecer completamente asustado. No necesitaba que lo llamasen un bebé llorón la primera noche, sea cual fuese la casa en la que quedase. « _Nada valiente,_ pensó de sí mismo, _Definitivamente no soy valiente_ »

_—Podrías serlo —_ el Sombrero Seleccionador dijo dentro de su mente. — _Tienes un gran potencial para ser muy valiente y audaz. Veo la grandeza en ti. Tu corazón es grande y leal a tus seres queridos, y tu preocupación por los demás es asombrosa. Me pregunto ¿qué cosas valientes que podrías lograr si ese amor audaz se dirige correctamente?_

_—No lo quiero —_ Regulus había suplicado, pensando en la forma en Sirius finalmente había roto a llorar en medio de la noche después de que sus padres le habían encerrado en su habitación para cuidar sus heridas dos semanas antes de que hubiesen sido llevados a King’s Cross. Sirius había luchado en todo momento, pareciendo terco y enojado, pero en el momento que estaba solo, sollozaba en voz baja, acunando sus heridas en privado.

Regulus intento todo lo que pudo en ayudar a su hermano, pero su madre había cerrado su puerta con magia y aún cuando Sirius tenía permitido usar su magia fuera de Hogwarts, también se había llevado su varita. Así que Regulus se sentaba frente al cuarto de su hermano, susurrando cual palabra de consuelo pudiese pensar que no lograse que lo golpeasen muy fuerte si sus padres lo atrapaban. Cuando Sirius finalmente se quedó dormido, Regulus cerró los ojos y deseaba saber el tipo de magia que les diese a ambos una familia diferente; una sin expectaciones y reglas basadas en la sangre y las casas y el color de las túnicas que utilizases en clase.

— _Slytherin, por favor, solo ponme en Slytherin —_ Rogó Regulus.

—Mejor que sea… ¡SLYTHERIN! —Grito el sombrero.

Regulus dejó escapar un profundo suspiro de alivio y escaneo el Gran Salón hasta que su mirada cayó sobre un par a juego de ojos grises sentados debajo de estandartes rojos y dorados. Sirius frunció el ceño y miró hacia abajo, claramente devastado. Un muchacho larguirucho con el pelo rubio arenoso sentado junto a él le dio una palmada en la espalda para consolarlo; otros dos niños sentados frente a él —uno pequeño y un poco corpulento, el otro alto con una mata de pelo negro desordenado —empujaron un par de cajas de ranas de chocolate hacia su amigo para animarlo.

Regulus lentamente se dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin, donde fue recibido con cortesía y se sentó al lado de un alumno de segundo año con una cortina de pelo negro escondiendo un ceño fruncido, lo único visible era una nariz ganchuda que no era proporcional al resto de su cara.

— ¿Black? — pregunto el chico, burlándose del nuevo Slytherin.

Regulus asintió.

— ¿Eres pariente del idiota de Gryffindor?

Regulus se aclaró la garganta, recordando que, aunque no era valiente como Sirius, no podía mostrar miedo, no en Slytherin o de lo contrario podría ser etiquetado como débil. —Mi hermano —, dijo con firmeza. — ¿Algún problema? — Preguntó, estrechando su mirada.

El chico mayor puso los ojos en blanco y miró hacia otro lado, una expresión amarga en el rostro —No a menos que te parezca a él.

_No_ , pensó Regulus con tristeza, _no soy nada parecido a Sirius._

* * *

 

La puerta de la habitación contigua finalmente se abrió y Sirius salió limpiándose sangre de la boca, viéndose iracundo pero lo suficientemente sometido, al menos para cuando se trataba de hablar con sus padres. No había nada que pudiese hacer para impedir que Andrómeda fuese desheredada. Cerró de golpe la gran puerta de madera detrás de él y se dirigió directamente a Regulus, tomándolo por los hombros. —Sigue siendo nuestra prima, ¿me oyes? —Dijo con firmeza —Me importa una mierda lo que diga un estúpido tapiz; Andrómeda sigue siendo familia. Un enorme trozo de tela no me dirá quien es mi familia. _Yo_ digo quien es mi familia. Estás de acuerdo conmigo, ¿cierto? —le preguntó a su hermano menor, sin saber que su labio sangraba de nuevo.

Regulus frunció el ceño, preguntándose como su hermano era capaz de soportar tanto dolor. Tal vez las golpizas no eran tan fuertes como él imaginaba. Aunque no había mucha confirmación ambos habían oído a sus padres hablar con otros acerca de cómo Cygnus —o Bellatrix, pues era su deseo — había puesto Andrómeda bajo la maldición Cruciatus cuando habían descubierto su fuga y su secreto bebe mestizo.

—Sirius… ¿Por qué no puedes simplemente cerrar la boca y mirar hacia abajo como se supone que debes hacer? —Pregunto, observando el hinchado labio de su hermano —Al próximo a quien ella incinerara es a _ti —_ susurró —No puedes permitírselo —Regulus dijo con firmeza, sin querer admitir el miedo que tenía de que tal cosa ocurriese y _él_ tomase el lugar de Sirius. —Solo…solo quédate tranquilo por el próximo par de años y estarás fuera de aquí.

Sirius negó con la cabeza —No soy un cobarde — insistió

Regulus se estremeció ante la declaración, a pesar de saber que Sirius no lo había dicho con intención de recalcar su propia cobardía — ¿Por qué todo siempre se reduce a tener o no valentía?— Pregunto Regulus con amargura.

— ¿Por qué todo siempre se reduce a salvar nuestros traseros? —Sirius espetó —Bien, ella ya no es tu prima. ¿Sigo siendo _tu_ hermano? Porque Andrómeda sigue estando en _mi_ árbol familiar. Que se joda _ese_ — dijo, gruñendo al tapiz

Apartando un lado el enojo y las palabrotas, Sirius estaba herido y Regulus lo sabía. Andrómeda había sido la perfecta hija sangre pura hasta el último momento. Había sido seleccionada en Slytherin como toda una Black, se sabía todas las costumbres, tradiciones y expectaciones y —hasta el momento en que ella y Sirius comenzaron a pelear por su matrimonio arreglado — había seguido todas y cada una de las reglas. Entonces conoció a un Hufflepuff nacido de muggles llamado Edward Tonks y toda la educación sobre los sangre pura que había aprendido a lo largo de diecisiete años se fueron por la borda, junto con su nombre de soltera y la herencia. Así que, si a Andrómeda —que hasta el último momento había sido la perfecta hija sangre pura — la habían apartado tan fácilmente, ¿Qué significaba eso para Sirius, que había estado luchando en contra de su derecho natural prácticamente desde su nacimiento?

—Siempre serás mi hermano — Regulus susurro la promesa.

— ¡No a menos que se componga! — Dijo su madre mientras salía de la habitación, mirando con sus ojos grises a su hijo mayor con un odio que Regulus solo había visto en Hogwarts cuando Slytherin jugaba contra Gryffindor en quidditch. Sirius le devolvió la mirada a su madre y sin decir una palabra, se volvió, golpeo el tapiz y salió de la habitación.

Su padre salió de la habitación detrás de Walburga, un vaso de whisky de fuego en la mano como si alguien lo hubiese puesto ahí con un Encantamiento de presencia permanente, molesto y cansado. Los ojos de Orión cayeron brevemente en su esposa antes de suspirar irritable y siguió a su hijo mayor fuera de la habitación.

—Tú, mi querido hijo —Walburga dijo mientras se giraba para mirar a su hijo menor con una repentina sonrisa en la cara que en realidad parecía dolorosa y provocó que Regulus se contrajese de dolor. —Un día serás la cabeza de esta gloriosa casa y será tu trabajo mantener la suciedad lejos de la familia, ¿me entiendes? Toujours Pur, Regulus — Le dijo, acercándose y tomando su mandíbula en su mano.

—Pero…—comenzó a decir Regulus —Yo no soy el heredero — dijo —Sirius será el jefe de…

—Tu — Walburga siseó, sus ojos se estrecharon, —serás la cabeza de nuestra Noble y Antigua Casa y será tu trabajo mantener la suciedad lejos de la familia, ¿me entiendes?—, Preguntó de nuevo, sus uñas clavándose en su quijada; podía sentir los moretones empezando a formarse bajo la superficie de su piel.

Regulus trago —Si, señora…—

—No solo a los sangre sucia y a los muggles — Insistió ella —Los traidores a la sangre son igual de asquerosos, ¿entiendes? — Preguntó —Trae a _cualquiera_ de los de su clase dentro de la Casa de los Black y contaminaras todo por lo que hemos trabajado tan duro…siglos de pureza, ¡tirados por la ventana! — Su voz se elevó y Regulus se obligó a no estremecerse — Toujours pur, Regulus —le espetó, sacudiéndolo por el agarre sobre su rostro, sus uñas clavándose aún más en su piel mientras ella silenciosamente le indicaba que repitiera sus palabras.

—Toujours Pur, madre — Dijo Regulus en voz baja

—Ese es mi niño —Ella le sonrió —Ahora ve a alistarte para la fiesta, querido. — Dijo y le dio una palmada afectuosa en el hombro como si no lo hubiese acorralado de la misma manera que hacía con Sirius —Tu tío Cygnus no permitirá que un pequeño traidor a la sangre arruine el gran día de Narcissa. Por supuesto, también hubiese sido _tu_ gran día también, pero al parecer la pequeña mujerzuela no podía esperar unos años más para que cumplieses la mayoría de edad. — dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco dramáticamente y con una mueca amarga en su rostro.

—Está bien, madre — dijo Regulus irritadamente, cansado de defender siempre su decisión sobre el asunto —No quiero casarme con Cissa de todas maneras. Además, está enamorada de Lucius y yo solo quiero que sea feliz.

Walburga le sonrió. — ¿Ves? Y es por _eso_ que habrías sido un marido maravilloso para ella. Aún así, ¿me imagino que romper el contrato no fue _tu_  idea?

Regulus negó con la cabeza. —No, señora.

—Espero que hayas obtenido algo bueno por tu sacrificio—, resopló su madre.

Regulus se abstuvo de encogerse.

* * *

 

Una vez que hubo puesto su pie dentro de las mazmorras de Slytherin por primera vez y tras el _“inspirador”_ discurso de bienvenida del profesor Slughorn, se reunió con su futura esposa quien le presento a su novio, un Prefecto del quinto año llamado Lucius Malfoy quien estrechó la mano de Regulus y dijo que iban a sentarse a hablar muy pronto, y luego le presentó oficialmente a Severus Snape, el chico de pelo negro al lado de quien se había sentado en el Gran Salón y que aparentemente ahora estaba a cargo de mostrar a Regulus cómo funcionaban las cosas en la Casa de Salazar.

No volvió a escuchar de Lucius sino hasta el cumpleaños número quince de Narcissa cuando ella se había presentado en la Sala Común de Slytherin con un collar de esmeraldas colgado alrededor de su cuello esbelto. Todas las chicas gritaron en voz alta y los chicos le dieron unas palmaditas en la espalda a Lucius, lo que Regulus considero extraño, las costumbres de los sangre pura dictaban que joyería de _esa_ magnitud significaba algo muy serio.

Todo tuvo sentido cuando Lucius lo llevó a un lado y le mostró un antiguo hechizo que él y Narcissa habían encontrado que permitía que los prometidos pudiesen romper el contrato de matrimonio sin la aprobación de sus padres, la cual Regulus ciertamente sabía _no_ conseguiría de su madre quien había estado adulando a Narcissa y había estado insistiendo por años que su sobrina la llamase _“mamá”_

Sin embargo, su tío Cygnus quería que el mundo supiese que Bellatrix y Narcissa no eran nada como Andrómeda, así que habían casado rápidamente a Bellatrix con el hijo mayor de la familia Lestrange y a pesar del arreglo con Regulus, había animado a Narcissa a congraciarse con la rica y Noble Casa de los Malfoy que se asemejaba a la Casa de los Black en dinero y pureza. No había sido un gran sacrificio para Cissa; estaba claro para todos en Hogwarts que adoraba el suelo sobre el que Lucius caminaba, lo que solo podía significar que ella en verdad lo amaba o que era una excepcional actriz; Regulus creía que era un poco de ambos.

El hechizo parecía ser un simple sacrificio de sangre, nada que la mayoría de los vástagos de la Casa de los Black no estuviesen acostumbrados a participar, pero habían unos trocitos de la parte no traducida que lo hacían sentir incómodo.

Aún así, Lucius era insistente e imponente y Narcissa parecía estar completamente atontada con él. Regulus ni siquiera había pensado en las niñas en otro contexto aparte de compañeros de clase, a diferencia de Sirius, a quien había atrapado varias veces en los pasillos siguiendo a las brujas como un perro a un hueso.

¿Qué le importaba lo suficiente como para romper el contrato?

— ¿Qué gano yo de esto? —Pregunto Regulus, mirando a Lucius  que se alzaba sobre él, pero Regulus se mantuvo firme, sin mostrar signos de miedo. Era un Slytherin y sería muy mal si permitía que su novia —deseada o no — se fuese con otro sin la compensación adecuada. Se vería obligado a soportar la ira de sus padres que descendería sobre él por romper el contrato y —aparte de los aspectos legales del hechizo que aseguraban promesas de promover el linaje de ambas partes — Regulus vio claramente que estaba recibiendo el extremo pobre del trato.

— ¿Qué te gustaría? _—_ Pregunto Lucius con una sonrisa, aparentemente satisfecho que el joven Slytherin no se apartara tan fácilmente y estableciera su precio, un gasto que Lucius creía podía pagar.

Regulus pensó por un momento sobre las cosas que era más importante para él. Tenía todo el dinero del mundo y no necesitaba nada de Malfoy en ese aspecto. De ser otro en lugar de Lucius preguntando por la mano en matrimonio de Narcissa, Regulus habría insistido que fuese trataba con propiedad y adoraba tal y como ella se merecía pero la manera en el rubio brujo acariciaba su cuello —aún en frente de Regulus — dejaba muy claro que Narcissa sería atesorada como una novia Malfoy. Eso solo dejaba una cosa…

—La casa de Salazar debe dejar en paz a mi hermano _—_ demando —Ya ha sido enviado a la enfermería dos veces este año por ataques tanto en los pasillos como en la cancha.

Lucius se burlo —Es un Gryffindor.

_—_ Es mi hermano y el heredero de la Noble y Antigua Casa de los Black _—_ Regulus dijo con firmeza, sonando mucho más viejo que a sus once años. —Un ataque contra él es una falta de respeto a toda mi familia, nuestro nombre y nuestra sangre. Me importa un pelo los colores que viste aquí en Hogwarts.

_—_ A Snape no le gustará _—_ Lucius le recordó —Y solo puedo ofrecerte protección mientras esté aquí _—_ insistió —Una vez que me gradué, terminara.

Regulus asintió — _Entendido._

_—_ Te das cuenta que básicamente le estas dando a Sirius Black un pase libre para atacar a cualquiera de nuestra casa sin retribución ¿no? _—_ Le pregunto Lucius con honestidad —Cuando se termine mi protección, recordaran todo lo que hizo y la ira caerá sobre él diez veces peor.

Regulus vaciló mientras reflexionaba sobre la posibilidad de controlar a las travesuras de su hermano. Las bromas eran una cosa, pero Sirius sentía una verdadera aversión por todos los Slytherin, salvo por Regulus. El chico aún así asintió —Vamos a terminar este contrato de matrimonio, prima — dijo, sonriendo a Narcissa.

~Ω~


	3. Memoria

_**Abril, 1998** _

Los efectos de estar bajo la maldición Cruciatus habían durado mucho más tiempo de lo que muchos habrían pensado. Una combinación de la experiencia de Bellatrix en el uso de aquel especifico maleficio junto con la cantidad de tiempo que Hermione había sido expuesta al Crucio, hizo casi imposible que la pequeña bruja pudiese pasar las noches, sola. La primera vez que tuvo una crisis mientras dormía, Kreacher había despertado a toda la casa, gritando para que alguien ayudase a su especial damita. La magia del duende podía sanar, sin duda, y Kreacher había hecho todo lo posible con el grabado grotesco en su brazo, pero era mejor dejar algunas cosas al tiempo y a las pociones, ambos de los cuales eran necesarios para la recuperación de Hermione.

Snape hizo lo que pudo, yendo y viniendo entre Hogwarts y Grimmauld Place, agradecido de que los estudiantes no habían regresado a la escuela de vacaciones de Semana Santa, dándole un leve respiro de sus funciones como director. Voldemort estaba a la caza de algo, la Varita de Saúco —si se le creía a Harry— y los mortífagos quedaron a su suerte, mientras que su amo estaba en su propia misión. Desafortunadamente, eso dejaba mucho trabajo a la Orden. Cuando el gato no está…

Cuando estaba en Grimmauld Place, Snape preparaba pociones en una habitación del cuarto piso. Severus mantenía a Hermione viva y sin dolor con una variedad de pociones que bebía sin reclamar y mencionando solo una vez que había tenido recuperaciones peores, como aquella al final de su quinto año cuando la maldición de Dolohov la obligado a ingerir un total de diez pociones diarias por semanas hasta que finalmente estuvo curada. Sirius y Snape solicitaron que nunca más hablara de ello y ella seguía sin saber porque.

Sirius apenas había logrado salir del Departamento de Misterios con vida, pero había estado en peores situaciones y batallas y el problema de Snape con respecto al Departamento de Misterios era, bueno, un misterio. Días más tarde, escuchó a escondidas a la Sra. Weasley cuando paso a traer comida para todos. La pelirroja había preguntado por la salud de Hermione.

* * *

 

—Estará bien, ¿no? —Pregunto la bruja — ¿No es tan malo como la ultima vez?

—Por favor, ni lo menciones — Le rogo Sirius — Poppy nos contó que Hermione pudo haber muerto.

—También pudo morir en esta ocasión — La señora Weasley dijo en voz baja. —Ellos no deberían haber escapado. La Orden debería haber intervenido desde el principio. Maldito Albus, — la mujer maldijo al fallecido director. —Si tan solo se hubiera quedado para decirnos lo que había que hacer.

—Mis disculpas por arruinar su predeterminado horario de la guerra — Snape siseó —Tal vez podría haber retrasado el asesinarlo — Las amargas palabras dirigidas hacia la matriarca Weasley —pero a pesar de la oportunidad, puedo garantizarle que Albus Dumbledore no habría compartido con ustedes nada que él no hubiese querido. Le dijo a los niños sus plan para poner fin a la guerra y, por lo que me he enterado, no les dijo mucho. Era la forma en que el hombre trabajaba. Pequeños fragmentos de información para que siguieras regresando por más. El sabía manejar a todas sus mascotas.

—Nosotros no fuimos sus mascotas — Sirius sostuvo silenciosamente, su tono daba a entender que estaba tratando de mantener el control de su ira.

— ¡Claro que lo fuimos! —Snape gruño —Tú el perro, yo la serpiente — dijo y puso los ojos en blanco — Y por si no lo has descifrado todavía, tenía a tres pequeños corderos, todos listos para la masacre.

* * *

 

Harry dormía a su lado cada noche para asegurarse que estaba segura. Hermione pensaba que era más para la tranquilidad de él que de ella. Habían comenzado a compartir la cama cuando Ron los había abandonado durante la búsqueda. Por semanas habían intentado mantenerse bajo un horario. Uno de ellos descansaba mientras el otro montaba guardia, pero después de un tiempo, estaban demasiado exhaustos y una mañana se despertó para encontrar el brazo de Harry cubriéndola protectoramente y al chico roncando a su lado. Recordó sonreír —por primera vez en semanas — y sentirse segura. Sentirse amada y parte de algo en conjunto. Familia. Harry era familia. Era algo que, en su momento, se sintió casi ajeno. Ella había perdido a sus padres gracias al obliviate, y por eso se aferró a Harry desesperadamente para llenar ese vacío en su vida.

Un vacío con el que estaba empezando a familiarizarse de nuevo.

Cuando no estaba descansando de sus heridas o pidiendo información de la Orden o, al menos, con algo que hacer, había optado por mirar fijamente el tapiz de la familia Black en la pared.

Sus dedos suavemente acariciaron el nombre bordado de Regulus Arcturus Black, intentando sonsacar la información de la pared y llevarla a su mente. ¿Quien era él? ¿Cómo era él? ¿Por qué tenía que morir? ¿Quién era su madre? ¿Por qué la dieron en adopción? ¿Por qué a muggles? Los Black, Regulus incluido, habían sido puristas de sangre. Sirius y Andrómeda habían sido las únicas excepciones ¿no?

Su recuperación dio un paso en la dirección equivocada una noche en que Harry había sido convocado de nuevo a Shell Cottage para hacer planes con la Orden. Se despertó en medio de la noche sintiéndose sofocada sólo para encontrarse a Sirius sosteniéndola con fuerza mientras su cuerpo se retorcía en sus brazos. Cuando dejo de convulsionar, Hermione trató de contener sus emociones, pero inundaron sus sentidos y sollozó como una niña contra su pecho mientras él acariciaba sus largos rizos negros, besando su frente y murmurando disculpas, como si él hubiera sido el culpable.

Sirius le susurró promesas de protección. Le dijo que nunca la dejaría ir, que ella era una parte de él y una parte de su familia y que haría todo lo posible para cuidar de ella de ahora en adelante, cueste lo que cueste.

Las lagrimas de Hermione se secaron mientras aspiraba el reconfortante aroma de Sirius, una envolvente sensación de seguridad recorriendo su cuerpo por primera vez en años, desde que era una niña y su padre –Richard Granger – la abrazó con fuerza después de recogerla en la estación de King’s Cross después de su cuarto año en Hogwarts cuando Cedric había muerto y regresado Voldemort.

En el fondo, había estado aterrorizada, cubriendo sus miedos con la valentía de los Gryffindor, pero en el momento en que su padre la envolvió con sus brazos se volvió pequeña y frágil, sintiéndose libre de realmente dejarse ir, permitiéndose tener miedo y  que él ahuyentase aquellos temores como monstruos en el closet o el coco debajo de la cama.

Sirius la hacía sentirse así de nuevo. Pequeña pero segura.

Ella estiro su pequeña mano y le acaricio el cabello. Suave en textura como el suyo y rizos tan negros como la medianoche.

Se preguntó si el cabello de Regulus había sido igual. Se preguntó si él olía a cuero y madera de sándalo como Sirius y, de ser así, ¿era algo que la habría calmado a ella cuando niña? ¿La habría abrazado y sostenido y calmado sus miedos, aliviado sus pesadillas, y le habría dicho que iba a ahuyentar a los monstruos? Hermione quería pensar que si.

Regulus Black había sido un mortífago, de eso estaba segura. Pero también había desafiado al Señor Oscuro; trató de derribarlo al robar e intentar destruir un Horrocrux. Pero había fracasado, y su acto de rebeldía le había costado la vida.

A Hermione le había costado un padre.

Los abrazos de Sirius eran ambos un consuelo amable y un doloroso recordatorio para la bruja.

Cuando las convulsiones finalmente se detuvieron y pudo dormir sola por las noches, Hermione trataba de llegar a los primeros pisos tan rápido como pudiera antes de que Kreacher se apareciera con una bandeja de docenas de comidas distintas para ella comiera en cama. Había tratado de suplicarle al elfo que la dejara bajar pero la criatura insistía que su damita especial necesitaba sus fuerzas; parloteaba sobre cómo le habían negado el privilegio de cuidar de su _damita especial_ y como su honorable padre Regulus…

* * *

 

—Le gustaba comer avena con arándanos, y le gustaba el tocino, los tomates y las judías, pero que no le gustaban los huevos. ¿A la damita le gustan los huevos?

—Los huevos están bien, Kreacher, gracias, realmente no tienes que molestarte en…

—El  amo Regulus, el honorable padre de la damita, le gustaba el zumo de calabaza en la mañana pero té en la tarde ¿A la damita le gusta el zumo de calabaza en la mañana pero té en la tarde? —Le pregunto.

Sus ojos azules la miraban de la misma forma que un alumno de tercer año a su primer unicornio en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. La hacía sentir increíblemente triste e incómoda. Quería decirle que se fuera pero estaba aterrorizada de ofenderlo o peor, causar que el elfo pensase que había hecho algo malo y terminase castigándose a sí mismo.

Hermione le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa — ¿No bebe todo el mundo zumo de calabaza por las mañanas? —le pregunto conversadoramente.

Kreacher frunció el ceño —El amo…como el sucio, mocoso, traidor a la sangre que es —siseo el elfo —bebe _café —_ Hablo en un tono odioso y desafiante, escupiendo las palabras, como si el café fuera la peor cosa del mundo simplemente porque Sirius lo bebía.

Hermione frunció el ceño —Kreacher…—Dijo ella dubitativamente y luego trago —Me…me gustaría mucho si dejarás de hablar mal de Sirius.

El elfo la miro con confusión.

—Por favor —Le rogo ella y frunció el ceño cuando el elfo retrocedió unos paso como si ella le hubiera golpeado. Hermione suspiro en frustración. Nunca antes había querido un elfo domestico, mucho menos este específicamente pero no podía dejar de pensar que alguien en el mundo mágico debería haber escrito un manual del propietario sobre cómo tratar con ellos. —Kreacher —ella se aclaro la garganta —Te…te ordeno que trates a Sirius con respeto —dijo — No más nombres insultantes a _nadie. —_ expreso ella.

Kreacher la miró fijamente, con la boca abierta y los dedos retorciéndose en el pelo largo y blanco que sobresalía de sus orejas. Hermione se encogió ante la vista y luego agregó: —Y por favor, lávate las manos antes de ir a la cocina —, dijo nerviosamente.

—Por supuesto damita, Kreacher vive para servir a la noble Casa de los Black — dijo y se inclinó ante ella.

Hermione hizo un mohín con aire de culpabilidad. —P-pero...— tartamudeó, —no dejes que nadie te trate mal. Y sólo haz las cosas si realmente quieres. Y si Sirius te hace daño de alguna manera... yo... te doy permiso para...—trató de pensar en algo no tan terrible que provocara aún más la extraña animosidad entre Maestro y elfo doméstico. — ¡Te doy permiso para darle té en lugar de café!

Kreacher la miró con diversión, como si ella acabase de darle permiso para envenenar a Sirius. Una parte de ella inmediatamente comenzó a preocuparse de que tal vez su recién descubierto tío fuese alérgico a las hojas de té.

* * *

 

Para el momento en que Kreacher había llenado su plato tres veces, Hermione le ordeno dejarla sola, algo que aún la hacía sentir culpable, pero que aparentemente se hacía más fácil con el tiempo. Lentamente se hizo camino escaleras abajo, hacia la biblioteca, desesperada por hacer algo distinto que no fuese mirar por la ventana de su dormitorio, preguntándose cómo iba la guerra ya que nadie estaba dispuesto a ofrecerle alguna información por temor a estresarla.

—Se supone que debería estar descansando, Srta. Granger — Snape arrastró las palabras mientras ella estaba en la puerta de la biblioteca, ni siquiera levantando los ojos negros para saludarla, en su lugar, dedicó su atención a un libro en una mesa frente a él; con pluma en mano, hizo notas en los márgenes.

Hermione arrugo el rostro ante la vista mientras se decía a si misma mentalmente que cualquier libro con notas de Snape en los márgenes debería examinarse con precaución considerado los problemas que les había traído cuando uno de ellos cayó en las manos de Harry el año anterior. — _Black —_ dijo en voz baja mientras entraba en la habitación y se sentaba frente a él.

Snape la miró, levantando una ceja. — ¿Perdón?

—Señorita _Black —_ Le corrigió ella — ¿No es eso lo que soy? ¿Una Black? ¿O está equivocado el tapiz? ¿Soy solo una hija bastarda a la que dejaron en el umbral de la casa de una familia Muggle; un renegado de la Noble y Antigua Casa de los Black? ¿Es que a mi padre alguna vez le importo una mie…?—

Snape cerró el libro ruidosamente, interrumpiendo su diatriba furiosa. Ella lo miró con los ojos grises, girando nerviosamente un mechón de pelo negro entre dos dedos. Estaba enfadada porque nadie quería informarla acerca de la guerra, lo que sólo servía para recordarle que aparentemente había sido mantenida en la oscuridad en cuanto a sus propios orígenes, pero desde luego no había tenido intención de estallar de aquella manera frente al maestro en pociones.

Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de pedir disculpas, Snape se aclaró la garganta y luego habló en un tono ligeramente amenazante, —Tenga cuidado de elegir sus próximas palabras señorita... _Black. —_

Hermione asintió con disculpas antes de preguntar: —Así que ese es mi nombre, ¿no? —

Snape suspiró y se apretó el puente de la nariz. —No es una...bastarda, señorita Black —, le aseguró. —Sus  padres _biológicos_ se casaron. Estuve presente para la ocasión—, añadió poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Estuvo en su boda? —preguntó con interés.

Snape asintió y luego se burló. —Por la fuerza —

Ella vaciló antes de finalmente convocar valor para preguntarle: — ¿Quién era mi madre? El tapiz no lo dice.

—Me imagino que su padre lo habrá encantado para que así fuese, — respondió Snape abriendo su libro una vez más y mojando la punta de su pluma en el tintero —de la misma manera que lo encantó para mantener _su_ nombre fuera de él hasta que Potter decidió dejarle sangrar por los pisos mágicamente encantados. En cuanto a la identidad de su madre, eso no me corresponde a mí decírselo —dijo arrastrando las palabras.

Hermione frunció el ceño con amargura. El hombre sabía claramente la respuesta a su pregunta, pero mantenía deliberadamente la información para sí mismo. ¿Significaba eso que su madre era una persona terrible? ¿Alguien que estaría horrorizado al descubrir había dado a luz a una persona como ella? Entró en pánico brevemente ante la idea de que su madre podría haber sido Bellatrix Lestrange. La Casa de la Black era conocida por la endogamia y no era un secreto que se habían casado entre primos y... ¡oh, dioses! Hermione palideció. Descendía de personas que se casaba con sus primos hermanos.

—No era una Black, — dijo Snape con irritación.

Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. — ¿Cómo...?

—Los Gryffindor son insoportablemente transparente con sus pensamientos. Casi hace los años que pasé aprendiendo Legeremancia, una pérdida de tiempo— dijo.

— ¿Por qué me mantuvo en secreto?— Hermione le preguntó al maestro de pociones. — ¿Por qué yo no estaba en el tapiz hasta que 'sangré por los pisos mágicamente encantados', como usted dice?

—No me corresponde a mí decírselo.

—Entonces, _¡¿quién_ puede decírmelo?! —espetó ella. —Tengo preguntas, ¿quien me las puede responder?

Snape la miró y levantó una ceja. —Después de seis años de aguantando que usted supiera todas las respuestas a mis preguntas—, dijo en un tono de enfado, —Me parece este nuevo lado de su personalidad mucho más intolerable. Sin embargo, al menos cesó de la levantar la mano incesantemente.

— ¿Es que no hay nada que pueda decirme?— ella le suplicó.

Él gruñó. —No me…

—Corresponde a usted decirme— Hermione frunció el ceño, —sí, lo sé.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio antes de que Snape terminara de escribir algo al final de una página y cerrase el libro, poniendo su pluma a un lado antes de tapar el tintero. —Su padre tendría las respuestas que busca, —le dijo.

—Sí, bueno, está muerto, ¿no? —Hermione dijo con ira.

Snape entrecerró muy brevemente sus ojos ante su declaración. —Obviamente —, dijo con un poco de tristeza en su voz.

Ella levantó la vista, captando su cambio de humo. — ¿Usted lo conocía? — preguntó y él asintió con la cabeza. — ¿Cómo…como era?

—Más tolerable que su hermano...—Snape dijo al instante y luego añadió, —y su hija.

Hermione sonrió burlonamente. — ¿Necesita la orden ayuda con la investigación? —preguntó, mirando a la portada del libro en el que había estado escribiendo, percatándose que se trataba simplemente de un viejo libro de pociones. —Sirius y Harry no me dejan ayudar con todo lo demás, debido a las... convulsiones—frunció el ceño — No puedo preparar pociones porque puedo volar la casa si se me cae un ingrediente, y ni siquiera puedo luchar porque mi varita fue…— suspiró cuando metió la mano en el bolsillo para sacar la varita de nogal de la túnica que hasta hace poco pertenecía a Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry aparentemente le había permitido a Tonks utilizarla durante el saqueo de Gringotts, pero Hermione se despertó una mañana y le habían devuelto el arma como si le perteneciese a ella.

La odiaba.

— ¿Esa es su varita? — Snape hizo la bruja. —Extraña cosa a la qué aferrarse. Un recuerdo del tiempo en que fue prisionera.

 _—_ _Yo_ no fui prisionera— Le corrigió la bruja —Ron y Harry lo fueron. Yo fui torturada.

 _—_ Prisionera de todas maneras. La ausencia de barrotes no implica libertad, todo lo contrario —insistió Snape como si supiera por experiencia propia lo era estar preso. — Tal vez no sea una prisión, pero una jaula o una correa muy apretada.

Hermione frunció el ceño mientras miraba a la varita en su mano. —La guardé porque necesito una varita y ésta estaba disponible. Ahora... ¿Hay algo que pueda investigar?

—Dejé una pila de libros en su habitación, — dijo Snape, haciendo un gesto hacia la puerta.

—No es _mi_ habitación—, se tragó. —No vivo aquí. Además, me he... reubicado.

Había sido idea de Kreacher por supuesto, pero una a la que Hermione no pudo oponerse. Una tarde después de tomar un baño, se envolvió en una toalla suave y salió del baño para volver a la habitación de invitados, donde había estado viviendo sólo para encontrar que todas sus cosas habían desaparecido. Cuando finalmente las localizó, ella se dio cuenta de que habían sido cuidadosamente dobladas y apiladas en una silla detrás de una puerta de madera que decía: _"Prohibido pasar sin el permiso expreso de Regulus Arcturus Black_ _"_

Entro de todas maneras y se acomodo en la vieja habitación de su padre, arrancando de las paredes cada cosa que mencionase a Voldemort. Dejo intactas el resto de la decoración y las fotografías. El verde y la plata cubrían la cama, las paredes y las ventanas; se sentía medio tentada a convertir todo aquello al rojo y oro como una extraña manera de desafiar a su padre, algo de lo que claramente le habían privado mientras crecía. Sus padres muggles habían sido siempre tan agradables y cada vez que ella estaba en casa de Hogwarts, les gustaba disfrutar de las vacaciones junto a ella y de ponerse al día con la vida escolar de Hermione. Se preguntó qué habría pensado Regulus Black de que su única hija fue sorteada fuera de Slytherin.

Sin embargo dejo todo de color verde y plata, para el disgusto de Harry. Cuando le preguntaron porque se rehusaba a cambiarlos, Hermione se encogió de hombros y, sin más explicaciones, dijo, —Me siento cómoda aquí.

—Así me dijeron —Snape asintió —Aún así, si no puede llevar los libros a su nueva… _locación_ _,_ imagino que el elfo estará encantado de ayudarle.

Hermione hizo una mueca —No me gusta que siempre espere por mis órdenes.

 _—_ El parece disfrutarlo bastante. ¿Le negaría a la pequeña bestia un poco de felicidad? — la acusó, claramente divertido cuando ella jadeó en respuesta. — ¿Lo dejara bajo el cuidado del perro callejero a quien odia servir y una vez intento asesinar?

Hermione negó con la cabeza, sabiendo que él estaba tratando de provocarla, posiblemente para su propio entretenimiento. — ¿Cómo puede Kreacher ser tan dedicado a...Regulus, pero no a Sirius? —preguntó, sin referirse al fallecido ex mortífago como su padre, algo con lo que lidiaba constantemente en su mente mientras luchaba contra la urgencia de apartarse del hombre pero al mismo tiempo deseosa de conectarse con él. — ¿Eran tan distintos? —Pregunto Hermione — Mí…padre — miró hacia abajo mientras pronunciaba la palabra en voz baja —No podría haber tenido más de dieciocho años de edad cuando murió. Sé que era un Mortífago, pero…fue bueno al final. Al igual que usted.

Snape frunció el ceño —No asuma que lo sabe todo sobre mi, Señorita Black.

—Él tenía solo dieciocho...

—Draco Malfoy es un joven de dieciocho años de edad, mortífago, dígame, ¿qué piensa de _él?—, Le espetó._

Hermione retrocedió ante las palabras y apartó la mirada del profesor de Pociones, ansiosamente girando un mechón de su pelo entre sus dedos antes de susurrar —No…no quiero hablar de Draco Malfoy.

Él la observó, molesto por los gestos que ella hacía. — Curiosamente, yo no deseo hablar de Regulus Black. Si desea saber más sobre su padre, lea los diarios.

Ella levantó la mirada con repentino interés. — ¿Hay diarios? ¿Sus diarios personales?

—Obviamente o no los habría mencionado —Se quedó mirando a la chica con incredulidad mientras se ponía de pie, recogiendo sus pertenencias en sus brazos.

— ¿Por qué tenía usted los diarios de mi padre? —Pregunto ella con curiosidad.

—Me los dieron.

— ¿Por qué él se los…?— ella comenzó, pero fue interrumpida cuando Snape siseó de dolor y se agarró a su antebrazo

—Me tengo que ir.

—La Marca Tenebrosa, —susurró — ¿Lo está llamando?

Snape asintió. —Sí, y por una vez en mi vida estoy muy contento de estar en compañía de _él_ ya que me libera de la _suya_ _—_ Él le gruñó pero Hermione pudo ver la extraña preocupación en sus ojos negros.

Se puso de pie para decir adiós. —Umm, tenga cuidado….señor — dijo en voz baja.

Pensó en bajar a los primeros pisos en busca de alguien más a quien molestar por un trabajo o información sobre lo que estaba sucediendo fuera de Grimmauld Place, pero cuando oyó la risa proveniente de la sala, frunció el ceño. Podía oír las voces de Remus y Sirius, este último, su tío, hablando sobre una broma o de otra que el padre de Harry había hecho en Hogwarts

Sonidos de alegría resonaron por los pasillos y las escaleras y Hermione frunció el ceño deseando que Sirius estuviese sentado con ella, contando sus recuerdos de Regulus.

 _«Tal vez_ _,_ se preguntó _,_ _Sirius no tiene ningún recuerdo bueno de él.»_

Hermione regreso a su habitación —el cuarto de Regulus — con sus diarios en sus brazos y se sentó en la cama verde y plata, ignorando el gran escudo de la familia Black que había sido pintado sobre ella. Cogió el libro encuadernado de cuero, abriendo la tapa con delicadeza y mirando fijamente al área en el interior que señalaba el nombre del propietario y el año.

* * *

 

_1ero de Septiembre, 1972_

_Me senté con Sirius y sus amigos en el tren a pesar de que Madre dijo que no debería. Es una mala influencia, continúa afirmando y, después de ver la cantidad de Dungbombs que mi hermano y sus compañeros han recogido, no puedo evitar preguntarme si ella estaba en lo correcto. Cuales fuesen los rasgos que mis padres encontraban desagradables en la personalidad de Sirius antes de que fuera a Hogwarts, se han agravado por sus amigos._

_Potter le anima a través de la competencia, uno tratando de superar al otro. Pettigrew aplaude todos sus movimientos hasta el punto en que no pude no poner voltear los ojos. Por mucho que ame y admire a mi hermano, ni siquiera_ _yo_ _podría besar su trasero tan bien como lo hace Pettigrew. Lupin parece ser la única mente lógica del montón y sin embargo, sigue siendo un Gryffindor que, según Madre, basta para etiquetar a una persona como traidor a la sangre. Pero es un mestizo, por lo que realmente no importaría. Lo sé porque le pregunte y luego recibí miradas de cada uno de los amigos de Sirius como si los hubiese maldecido._

_Sirius dice que el estado de la sangre no importa en Hogwarts._

_No puedo dejar de sentir que, independientemente de cuáles sean mis opiniones personales sobre la pureza de la sangre, de hecho, si importa. Especialmente ahora que he sido sorteado en Slytherin. No pude hacerlo. El Sombrero Seleccionador parecía como si quisiera dejarme tomar la decisión pero no…no soy como Sirius. No soy valiente o tonto como Sirius. Él puede aguantar los golpes, los moretones, los huesos rotos y el llanto pero yo tengo en mí la voluntad de convertirme en mártir._

_No por principios que no entiendo totalmente._

_Conocí a una niña en el tren cuando me enviaron a buscar el carrito de dulces. Peleamos por la última varita de regaliz y me llamó un imbécil cuando la compre. Negoció tres ranas de chocolate a cambio del dulce y se echó a reír cuando traté de besar su mano después de que se presentó._

_Fue sorteada en Gryffindor_

_Sirius estaba equivocado_

_Todo importa._

* * *

 

Cuando Hermione se despertó a la mañana siguiente, el diario de Regulus estaba abierto en su regazo, bostezó y cerró el libro, con ganas de guardarlo antes de Kreacher se presentase y comenzase a llenar comida su estomago. La bruja se volvió a colocar el diario sobre la mesa junto a la cama y se quedó sin aliento al ver a su varita de vid sobre una nota que decía:

_Señorita Black_

_Creo que esto le pertenece._

_S.S_

~Ω~


	4. Amicitia

**_Septiembre, 1974_ **

—Tienes que quedarte con mi pupilo de segundo año. — Regulus insistió mientras se sentaba junto a Severus en el Gran Comedor, viendo como su mejor amigo lentamente levantaba los ojos de su copia de _Filtros y Pociones Mágicos_ , la pluma entre dos dedos manchados de tinta mientras tomaba notas en los márgenes del texto.

Dos años con Severus Snape como su "mentor" en Slytherin y Regulus todavía no podía entender cómo podía leer, escribir y comer, todo al mismo tiempo. Por otra parte, con un libro en una mano y una pluma en la otra, dejando uno de los dos en cualquier momento por un breve bocado de comida dejaba poco tiempo para conversar, lo que ayudaba con el pasatiempo favorito de Snape: evitar conversaciones.

Severus alzó una de sus delgadas cejas negras y miró a su amigo. —Si te deshaces de tu aprendiz de segundo, Lucius te asignara otro—, le dijo, la irritación en su tono indicaba que pensaba que Regulus era un idiota. —Es deber de los alumnos de los años más altos, cuidar de los más jóvenes; enseñarles las reglas. Uno no es mejor que los otros, y todos son irritantes, confía en mí— dijo arrastrando las palabras.

Regulus sonrió. —Gracias por el insulto, Severus, —dijo y luego aplaudió tranquilamente. —Soy irritante, bien hecho, — bromeó sarcásticamente.

Su primer año como los mejores amigos " _asignados_ " había sido tenso hasta que Regulus hizo a Severus consciente de que le importaba poco el estatus secreto de Severus como mestizo, y no compartía los mismos puntos de vista que el resto de los alumnos de Slytherin sobre la amistad del chico con una cierta pelirroja. La gran capacidad de atención de Regulus en las clases lo convirtió en el mejor de su año, lo que le permitió la oportunidad de estudiar con Severus sin ser etiquetado como un completo inútil por el muchacho mayor.

Ellos compartían una pasión por la educación y el aprendizaje, libros y Quidditch aunque ninguno había entrado en el equipo de la casa. Sin embargo, fue su disgusto por otros estudiantes el que los unió en mayor parte, y una extraña renuencia a poner fin a su amistad sin importar los temas ofensivos que podían llegar a tocar en sus conversaciones. Con Sirius siendo hermano de Regulus, sus conversaciones a menudo eran acaloradas; aún así, siguieron siendo amigos.

— ¿Qué hay de malo con tu asignado de segundo año? y ¿por qué  _ahora_ es queestás tratando de deshacerte de él? — Preguntó Severus, poniendo abajo su libro con frustración, al ver que Regulus no iba a darse por vencido tan fácilmente. —Ha sido tu responsabilidad desde hace un año, ¿no?

—Me asusta y por fin alcancé mi límite—, respondió Regulus. — Se pone demasiado nervioso y le dan tics cuando está en silencio, y cuando no lo está, nunca se calla. Me desperté esta mañana y él estaba de pie junto a mi cama, esperando a que me despertase. Cuando abrí los ojos, abrió la boca y no dejo de hablar hasta que le hechicé con un silencius y tuve que echarle la culpa a un Hufflepuff que pasaba por allí.

Cuando Lucius Malfoy se había parado al frente del grupo de los recién ordenados Slytherin hace un año y le hubo introducido a Bartemius Crouch Jr., Regulus pensó que podría tratar de emular a Severus con su nueva pequeña sombra, pero rápidamente se hizo evidente que el muchacho no tenía el respeto a la autoridad que viene naturalmente al estar en presencia de una persona mayor y Regulus le llevaba un año al chico. Por otra parte, Regulus rara vez ofrecía el mismo nivel de respeto a Severus, pero al menos sabía cuándo cerrar la boca.

—Un segundo año parlanchín, que asquerosidad—. Severus puso los ojos. —Debo decir que necesitas mejorar tu técnica de venta. ¿Por qué diablos iría yo a quedármelo  _ahora_?"

Regulus suspiró con irritación. —Quítamelo de encima y te ayudo con tu tarea Transfiguración.

Severus se erizó y se burló de su amigo. —No necesito ayuda de un  _tercer año_ , gracias.

Regulus sonrió ante el desafío. —La  _necesitas_  y lo sabes. No actúes como que eres mejor que yo porque eres mayor—, dijo hipócritamente. —Me he enterado de que estás de tutor de dos alumnos de sexto año en Pociones. ¿Qué te dan Mulciber y Avery a cambio de eso?

Los negros ojos de Severus se oscurecieron —Regulus no había pensado que eso era posible — y se volvió y miró a su amigo. —Eso no es asunto tuyo, — le fulminó con la mirada mientras contestaba. Después de tomarse un momento para recomponerse y convertir su rostro en una máscara sin emociones, Severus volvió a hablar: —Quita la orden de cero maldiciones a tu hermano y me deshago de tu irritante alumno de segundo año.

Regulus frunció el ceño. —Sabes que no lo haré.

Severus entrecerró los ojos a través del Gran Comedor, donde Sirius y Potter estaban siendo amonestados por la profesora McGonagall por bailar en la mesa de Gryffindor. —Ya sabes cómo es y sin embargo no haces nada más que protegerlo.

El joven Black se pasó una mano por el pelo largo, notando que estaba casi tan largo como el de Sirius, pero no tan enmarañado. Se preguntó si su hermano poseía algún cepillo o peine, o simplemente dejaba que el pelo se le secase de esa manera para que pareciese rugoso y áspero. A las niñas de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw parecían gustarle. — _Está permitido_  utilizar una retribución normal, no mortal o sin cicatrización permanente por todo lo que haga—, dijo Regulus, sus palabras bien ensayadas y claramente pronunciadas anteriormente —Sabes que si no tuviese la protección de Lucius, Sirius estaría muerto.

Habían pasado menos de dos semanas después de Regulus terminó su compromiso con Narcissa a cambio de la protección de Sirius cuando un grupo de quinto año se sentó junto a él; al parecer Sirius les había gastado una broma el mes anterior. Los Gryffindor —o  _merodeadores_ , como se hacían llamar— habían puesto un encantamiento fijador en los zapatos de los Slytherin, pegándolos al piso del Gran Vestíbulo y haciéndolos llegar tarde a clase. Evidentemente, su idea de retribución para una broma inofensiva era robar del almacén de Slughorn, preparar un Filtro de los Muertos y deslizarlo en el jugo de calabaza de Sirius.

Lucius había prohibido la acción por su arreglo con Regulus, y los otros Slytherin habían pasado una hora tratando de convencer al joven Black de eliminar la protección de su hermano. Luego había pasado el resto de su primer año y  _todo_  su segundo año en Hogwarts alejando a sus compañeros de casa que estaban ansiosos por intentar y eliminar a Sirius de forma permanente. Era impactante ver y escuchar lo que magos de su edad estaban dispuestos a hacer, pero, de nuevo, el  _Diario El Profeta_  había estado informando sobre las cosas en el mundo real que parecían igual de malas, si no peor. Asaltos, robos, torturas y asesinatos. Trató de evitar leer el periódico. Su madre le enviaba recortes que ella encontraba importante de todos modos, y no tenía deseo de conocer el resto.

Severus miró al otro lado de la sala mientras Sirius trataba de ligar su salida de la detención con McGonagall, la vieja bruja lo miró severamente, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, pero incluso desde la mesa de Slytherin podían verla luchar contra su decisión. Era demasiado difícil no caer preso de los encantos de Sirius Black. —Tal vez alguien debería simplemente…

—Cuidado, —el tercer año silbó a su amigo, su tono normalmente relajado ahora tenso. —Podrás ser mi mejor amigo Severus, pero Sirius es mi hermano.

—Es un  _Gryffindor_.

—Evans también, — Regulus señaló, haciendo un gesto hacia la bruja pelirroja que estaba discutiendo con Potter, mientras que Sirius coqueteaba con la subdirectora. —Y también negociaste una protección sobre ella. No creas que no sé nada del tema, sin embargo, no estoy del todo seguro sobre lo que renunciar a cambio de ella.

Severus hervía de rabia —Es distinto — insistió —Por un lado, ella no es una amenaza para el resto de la escuela, y en segundo lugar, sabes muy bien que mi protección para ella no tiene  _absolutamente nada_  que ver con que ella sea una Gryffindor.

Regulus asintió comprendiendo. Eso era cierto. A pesar de que solo se susurraba en clase y en los pasillos, la palabra « _sangre sucia»_  se escuchaba casualmente en la sala común y Lily Evans —la bruja más inteligente en su año —al parecer había irritado las escamas de un par de serpientes que querían desangrar a la chica aunque sólo fuese para mostrar lo sucia que de verdad era su sangre. Regulus evitaba conversaciones de ese estilo, simplemente poniendo los ojos en blanco a las declaraciones. Cuando se le preguntó si le gustaría unirse en caso de que, finalmente, consiguieran a la chica sola, Regulus evadió la oferta hablando de lo difícil que era conseguir manchas de sangre en el uniforme. Esas, sorprendentemente, fue una respuesta aceptable. Era lamentable lo cercanos que eran sus militantes padres sangre pura con los padres de otros alumnos de su casa.

—Los otros están comentando, — Regulus habló en voz baja, advirtiendo a su amigo. Una cosa era hablar y amenazar a una sangre sucia de otra casa, una Gryffindor, pero parecía que los estudiantes mayores estaban empezando a tomar nota del afecto de Severus por la niña, y eso no se toleraría.

Severus se burló. —Déjalos hablar.

Regulus suspiró al ver la cara obstinada de Severus. —Cuando Lucius se gradúe el próximo año, los dos estamos jodidos. Irán tras Sirius y tu pequeña bruja pelirroja el momento en que pongan sus pies en el tren e irán por  _nosotros_  por siquiera  _pensar_ en tratar de mantenerlos a salvo. Nos veremos obligados a tomar una decisión.

— ¿Y qué vas a elegir? — Preguntó Severus, sin dejar de mirar a través de comedor, pero en lugar de fijar su mirada en Sirius y Potter, sus ojos negros se establecieron en la pelirroja en cuestión. Ella, a su vez, estaba recogiendo sus libros en sus brazos, lanzando miradas irritadas al mago de pelo desordenado que le estaba sonriendo desde su asiento en la mesa entre Sirius y Lupin.

—A largo plazo — Regulus pensó en voz alta— Creo que lo mejor será cortar lazos.

— ¿Con la casa o la sangre?— Preguntó Severus, regresando su atención a su amigo.

— ¿En apariencia? Sangre, —contestó. — Si ellos piensan que soy leal a uno de los miembros de mi familia que ya está en camino a perder la herencia, entonces va a ser mucho peor para los dos. Por lo menos en este lado que puedo tratar de controlar lo que le suceda.

—Lo odio, sabes.

—Y por una buena razón, lo entiendo. — Regulus asintió. —Pero yo no le doy la espalda a la gente que me importa.

Severus se rió entre dientes, —Que Hufflepuff de ti.

Regulus puso los ojos en blanco —Dice el tipo toqueteando el reloj muggle en su bolsillo que su novia le consiguió la pasada navidad—, bromeó en voz baja.

Los ojos de Severus se abrieron y luego se estrecharon en un lapso de medio segundo. —Ella no es mi novia—, dijo entre dientes.

—Te regalo un reloj, —dijo Regulus como si eso lo explicara todo. —Por supuesto, es una horrible cosa hecha de muggles, pero sigue siendo un reloj. ¿Siquiera le explicaste las implicaciones de tal regalo a la pequeña bruja nacida de muggles, o solo lo aceptaste como un idiota? —preguntó, sonriendo cuando pudo ver el más mínimo toque de tinte rosado en las mejillas de Severus.

—No significa nada, — el alumno de cuarto año de Slytherin insistió.

—No para  _ella._

— ¿Y qué le diste a  _tu_ pequeña leona? — Preguntó Severus.

Regulus se erizó, pero mantuvo la expresión de suficiencia en su rostro. Él y Severus se conocían uno a otro el tiempo suficiente — y lo suficientemente bien — para saber qué botones que podían tocar. Lily Evans había sido siempre el mayor botón de Severus y su única vulnerabilidad. Regulus, por supuesto, tenía Sirius. Sirius y...

—Chocolates —, dijo encogiéndose de hombros. —Porque  _ella_  es una sangre pura y sabe las implicaciones de un regalo—, añadió con una sonrisa satisfecha. —Ten una charla con Evans antes de que comience a regalar pisa-corbatas y gemelos a los magos de su propia casa, — aconsejó con genuina preocupación. Merlín sabía qué pesadilla sería si la nacida de muggles y amor de Severus accidentalmente se encontrara a sí misma comprometida con alguien. —Mi hermano se burlaría de ella sin piedad, pero al menos él se negaría y, sin importar si te cae bien o no, Lupin es lo suficientemente honorable para educarla si ella hace algo tan ingenuo e ignorante como darle dicho regalo.

Los hombros de Severus se pusieron rígidos. —Algo está mal con él.

—Ya me lo has dicho, —Regulus respondió con irritación. No hacía falta ser un completo idiota para averiguar lo que estaba mal con Lupin, pero Severus siempre había querido pruebas. Una prueba de la licantropía era una tontería. Sería un tonto  _muerto_  si tenía un éxito.

—Como decía...— Regulus continuó, —si ella da a Potter, Pettigrew, o incluso algo a Longbottom, no dudo de que sus padres se elaborarían un contrato en el acto. Confía en mí cuando te digo que es un maldito sacrificio librarse de uno de esos.

— ¿Qué es lo que sacrificaste para romper el compromiso nupcial con Narcissa?— Severus preguntó con curiosidad.

Regulus frunció el ceño. —No es asunto tuyo.

Estaba a punto de ser atacado por un aluvión de preguntas, sin duda, cuando —de todas las criaturas inverosímiles— una nacida de muggles vino a su rescate. La pelirroja de piernas largas se acercó a su mesa con la valentía temeraria de un león ciego. Cada serpiente se volvió a mirarla a excepción de Severus y Regulus, quien la saludó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, manteniendo cualquier atisbo de una sonrisa al mínimo.

— ¡Hey, Sev! — Lily le saludó alegremente, su misma aura podría brillar incluso en la más brillante de las luces. Era cegadora. — ¿Estás listo para ir a la biblioteca?

Severus asintió mientras recogía sus libros. —Casi termino.

—Black, — Lily saludó Regulus con una sonrisa.

—Evans.

— ¿Vienes a estudiar con nosotros? —preguntó ella, como siempre, una educada propensión que había comenzado años atrás cuando Severus había introducido a regañadientes la pareja. Regulus nunca los acompañaba.

—Me veré con alguien, — dijo, declinando su oferta.

Ella sonrió con conocimiento. — ¿Es alguien que conozco? —pregunto.

Sus ojos grises se estrecharon ante la implicación en su tono. ¿Es que acaso es de un incumbencia?

Ella bajó su tono una octava y su mirada verde brillante se volvió un poco dura. —Si es mi amigo o amiga, entonces sí, sí lo es, — insistió.

Leona, madre de una manada de cachorros pequeños y revoltosos. Regulus no podía dejar de preguntarse cuántos se perderían tristemente gracias a las lesiones y detenciones, mientras que su leona protectora ingenuamente juega con serpientes. Él se burló de ella. —Bueno, ella fue mi amiga primero, por lo que...allí tienes.

Lily rió, sus ojos brillando mientras lo hacía. — ¿Cómo es que eres un pequeño listillo sarcástico y sin embargo, todavía eres más tolerable que tu hermano? —le preguntó con una sonrisa dulce que le hizo sentir incómodo.

— ¿No soy un Gryffindor? — el sugirió.

Ella sonrió, poniendo los ojos en blanco. —Muy divertido.

—También lo soy

Lily negó con la cabeza — ¿Cómo es que tienes sólo trece años?

—A los magos bien criados, se les enseña a hablar con propiedad desde una edad temprana, —le informó sólo para conseguir una mirada en respuesta. Él suspiró dramáticamente al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y sacudió la cabeza. —No, de  _esa_  manera... No quise decir "bien criado", como en... La sangre. Si realmente pensase de esa manera, crees que siquiera te hablara?

— ¿Cuál _es_ tu opinión sobre la pureza de la sangre? — ella le preguntó, con voz demasiado alta.

Regulus sintió que Severus se tensaba a su lado. Se preguntó si deberían aprender Legeremancia para momentos como este. Así, tal vez, él podría mirar a los ojos de Severus y de alguna manera silenciosa decirle a su amigo que necesitaba mantener a su mascota Gryffindor bajo control antes de que la chica consiguiera asesinarlos a todos

—Mi opinión es que está perfectamente bien que intercambie palabras contigo en público, — respondió, su tono corto y ligeramente frío. —Pero no esperes entrar en un debate político conmigo en medio del Gran Comido en mi propia mesa—, murmuró entre dientes, con la esperanza de que el punto fuese fácilmente recibido. —Mejor aún, hazles un favor a ti y a Severus y ni se te ocurra tocar el tema en absoluto.

Lily frunció el ceño y Regulus no podía dejar de sentir como si estuviera decepcionada de su respuesta, como si ella esperase lo mejor de él. Lo mejor de un Slytherin que apenas conocía. Dioses, si sus padres supieran que estaba hablando con ella, sin siquiera insultarla, le golpearían como a Sirius.

Ella suspiró. —Tu hermano puede ser un montón de cosas, pero a él no le importa que yo sea una nacida de muggles. Creo que seríamos realmente amigos si yo lo dejase.

Regulus se burló. —Sí. Recordare eso cuando ambos intercambien brazaletes de amistad y mi madre lo utilice para estrangularlo hasta la muerte. —, dijo con sarcasmo, pero sus ojos decían la verdad. La dejó ver que había en su mirada, con la esperanza de que tal vez ella lo entendiera. — _Eso_  es lo que pienso de la pureza de la sangre, Evans. Sev, siempre es un placer, —dijo mientras se levantaba, agarrando su mochila. —Si vez a Crouch, hazle saber que salté al lago y me ahogué y es más que bienvenido a unirse a mí.

Él salió del Gran Comedor, agradecido de saber que todavía le quedaba una hora antes del comienzo de su siguiente clase. El pensamiento de silencio era agradable después de esa mierda de conversación. Delante de toda la mesa de Slytherin no menos.  _¡¿Qué estaba mal con la chica?!_

—Oye, ¿qué te pasa? —una voz desde detrás de él y Regulus saltó, tomado por sorpresa.

Suspiró cuando vio a la bruja rubia detrás de él. Él le sonrió, algo que pocas personas podían extraer del joven Slytherin. La mera visión de la chica era motivo para sonreír sin embargo. Su cabello era un desastre gigante de locura rubia. Estaba positivamente seguro de que ni un solo rizo apuntaba en la misma dirección. Lo llevaba más largo que la primera vez que la había visto en el Expreso de Hogwarts, en aquel primer viaje en tren a la escuela cuando se habían peleado por los dulces y se habían convertido en amigos instantáneamente. Había visto a su gran masa de risos mientras ella tomaba asiento en el taburete, preguntándose cómo diablos el Sombrero cabría en la cabeza. Cuando había gritado  _"¡GRYFFINDOR!_ " sintió un nudo en el pecho, acompañándolo y amargándolo por una semana hasta encontrarse con ella durante una clase de Pociones doble. Ella se sentó junto a él, para la gran sorpresa de  _ambas_  casas.

Al recordarse de lo que lo separaba de la bruja, él frunció el ceño. —Tu compañera de cuarto es lo que me pasa.

— ¿Lily? — preguntó ella con curiosidad, enterándose de que la chica había ido a la mesa de Slytherin. — ¿Que dijo?

—Nada —, dijo entre dientes mientras caminaba, ralentizando sus pasos instintivamente para que ella caminase a su lado. — ¡Solo se acercó a la mesa y empezó a preguntarme, frente a mis compañeros de casa, cuál era mi opinión sobre la pureza de la sangre!"

La chica suspiró dramáticamente. —No lo entiendo a los Slytherin. ¿Por qué no pueden...solo ser amigos en vez de futuros aliados o adversarios políticos?"

Se burló. —Debido a que no es así como funciona.

— ¿Es que,  _por lo menos_ , disfrutas la vida? —preguntó ella, estirando su mano y tirando de un mechón de su cabello. Él se dio la vuelta e hizo lo mismo con ella, torciendo el rizo rubio alrededor de su dedo antes de tirar suavemente de él. — ¿Te gusta estar en Hogwarts? ¿Acaso los Slytherin se divierten?

Ella le sonrió y él se obligó a pasar por alto el hoyuelo grabado en la mejilla derecha, pero no en la izquierda. Odiaba las cosas que no eran simétricas; le llamaban la atención y lo agarraban con la guardia baja. Ese diminuto hoyuelo le había estado plagando desde el primer año.

—Me divierto  _contigo_  —, admitió.

— ¿Y si tus compañeros de casa pensasen que soy algo más que una compañera de estudio?" ella le preguntó.

Se tragó las palabras que amenazaba con vomitar. — ¿Lo eres? —preguntó con curiosidad.

Ella resopló. —No seas un idiota.

Él decidió empujar su suerte y preguntó: — ¿Alguna vez considerarías darme un reloj como regalo de Navidad?

Sus brillantes ojos azules se abrieron y ella se volvió y lo miro, mejillas rosadas y los labios entreabiertos. Regulus no podía evitar preguntarse si esto era lo que Sirius buscaba todos los días. Las niñas lo miraban constantemente, boquiabiertas ante algo ya sea halagador u ofensivo que hubiese dicho. Independientemente de las palabras, acaban besándose, algo que hacía a Regulus sentirse un poco triste por las brujas en general y un poco decepcionado —y al mismo tiempo impresionado — con su hermano.

— ¿Q-qué? — la bruja rubia tartamudeó. — ¿Un...un reloj? ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres un reloj? ¿De mí parte? —preguntó, sabiendo claramente el significado de tal regalo. Fue un alivio, la verdad.

—Pregunta hipotética —, respondió Regulus.

—Hipotética respuesta...Yo…No sé.

Regulus asintió como si su respuesta no significase nada para él cuando en el interior se sentía enfermo con la ansiedad y el miedo al rechazo. —Debes hablar con Evans sobre su comportamiento. Le dio un reloj a Severus la pasada navidad.

Ella se rió en voz alta. — ¡Madre de Merlín! ¡¿Y él lo acepto?!

Él le sonrió. —Sí. Pero es lo suficientemente inteligente como para entender que ella no quería decir nada con eso más que un regalo para un amigo.

— ¿Y aun así lo utiliza? —preguntó, su voz sonaba demasiado como el tono que utilizaba para cotillear y él no era una de sus pequeñas amigas de Gryffindor.

—No —, insistió —Lo mantiene en el bolsillo.

—¡Gracias a Godric!— Ella se rió. —Eso sería un desastre.

Él asintió con la cabeza, pero luego por curiosidad le preguntó: — ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque ella piensa en él como un hermano.

—Ese sentimiento, te lo aseguro,  _no_  es correspondido —, respondió, negando con la cabeza en señal de dolor por su pobre amigo. Tal vez debería pedirle a Narcissa que le encontrase una chica a Severus. Alguien que sacase a Evans fuera de su mente. Sirius iba de bruja en bruja como Calderos de Chocolate, ¿seguramente una no era mejor que la otra?

— ¿Qué hay de mí? — la bruja a su lado le preguntó.

— ¿Qué? — Regulus parpadeó ante ella, sacado de sus pensamientos, sus ojos grises atraídos hacia la sonrisa torcida que le estaba dando. La curva de su labio levantado en el lado con el hoyuelo. Era una maldita distracción. Tragó saliva y luego le sonrió. —No sé si Evans piensa en ti como una hermana. No somos tan cercanos—, dijo y se rió cuando ella le dio un puñetazo en el brazo. —¡Ay! ¿No se supone que eres una educada bruja de sangre pura? — bromeó. — ¿Acaso tus padres nunca te dijeron que era de mala educación golpear a un mago?

Ella se sonrojó. — No seas idiota, sabes de lo que hablo.

—No lo sé. Eres solo…— vaciló, —Eres mi amiga.

Ella frunció el ceño. —Oh.

—Y... — Se aclaró la garganta. —Me gustaría que  _tú_ no seas la  _amiga_ de nadie más.

Ella sonrió mirándolo y de repente se dio cuenta de que había una diferencia de alturas. ¿Siempre había sido tan baja? ¿Así de pequeña y frágil? Pero, de nuevo, el creciente moretón en el brazo, decía lo contrario.

—Eso es un poco egoísta de tu parte, ¿no te parece? — ella pregunto.

Se encogió de hombros, no ofendido por sus palabras en lo más mínimo. —Soy egoísta con las cosas... Y la gente...que me importa.

—Aww, — ella le susurró, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro mientras caminaban, —Regulus Black, ¿te preocupas por mí?"

—Cállate —, dijo entre dientes.

— ¿No se supone que eres un educado mago de sangre pura? —preguntó ella, burlándose de él mientras ella se quedaba sin aliento y saltaba hacia atrás lejos de él, aferrándose a su corazón de forma dramática _. ¡Dioses, los Gryffindor eran tan teatrales!_  — ¿Acaso tus padres nunca te dijeron que era de mala educación decirle una bruja que se calle?

Regulus sonrió. —No podría decir si lo hicieron. Mamá grita tan fuerte que para cuando tenía ocho años, ya me había quedado sordo.

La bruja se rió y enlazó su brazo con el de él mientras seguían caminando. —Ven mi educado mago sangre pura —, dijo en broma, —Vamos a hasta el lago donde tu estudiaras cosas de años superiores y yo seré una educada princesa sangre pura y te sonreiré bobamente mientras me agasajas con cuentos de tu vasto intelecto.

— ¡Hey, ricitos de oro! —Sirius gritó mientras corría hacia ellos, poniendo un brazo sobre los hombros de la bruja. — ¿Qué estás haciendo con este pequeño imbécil? — sonrió a su hermano pequeño.

—Teniendo una conversación encantadora acerca de cuál de los hermanos Black es más atractivo —, respondió ella con un guiño.

—Oh. — Sirius dio un paso atrás, ajustando su túnica y se pasó una mano por el pelo negro. —Bueno, es evidente que hay una  _gran_  diferencia—, dijo y movió las cejas burlonamente.

—Sí, enorme como tu cabeza. — Ella se rió de él. —Es tan grande que creo que te descalifica y Regulus gana.

—Ouch. — Sirius se aferró a su corazón. —Me hiere, mi lady.

La bruja se rió y puso los ojos en blanco, soltando el brazo de Regulus y seguía su camino hacia el lago, dejando atrás a los hermanos Black. Sirius sonrió y se inclinó junto a Regulus, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

—Lárgate —Regulus gruño.

—Es agradable — Sirius sonrió, haciendo caso omiso de su hermano. —Me gusta.

— ¡Vete, maldita sea! — Regulus espetó.

Sirius sólo ensanchó su sonrisa ante el temperamento de Regulus. — ¿La has besado? ¿Besuqueado en un armario de escobas? El que está en el cuarto piso es especialmente grande, aunque, es agradable cuando son pequeños.

—Eres repugnante. — Regulus negó con la cabeza. — ¿Cómo consigues  _siquiera_  que las chicas besen tu cara de tonto?"

—Porque me veo así — dijo Sirius con una sonrisa y señaló a su cara, parcialmente oscurecida por la corbata roja y el oro que había envuelto alrededor de su cabeza.

Regulus frunció el ceño. — _Yo_ me veo igual, sólo que menos estúpido.

—Sí, pero yo no me la paso con el ceño fruncido todo el tiempo, ¿verdad? — Sirius sonrió. —A ellas les encanta cuando sonríes, Reggie. Vamos, danos una sonrisa —, dijo y empujó sus dedos contra las mejillas de Regulus, tratando de hacerlo sonreír.

— ¿Podrías…—Regulus hervía de enojo mientras su hermano tocaba su rostro, — ser un adulto por una vez en tu vida?

—No —, contestó Sirius instante. —Tengo catorce. Feliz de  _no_  ser un adulto todo el tiempo que pueda.

— ¿Puedes ser…—

— ¿Serio?  **(1)**

— ¡Vete a la mierda! — Regulus gruñó y se alejó de su hermano. —Por favor, sólo... Vuelve a tu pequeña y alegre banda de idiotas —, dijo e hizo un gesto a los merodeadores que estaban en el otro lado de los invernaderos, jugando bruscamente unos con los otros.

—No son idiotas —, dijo Sirius, en defensa de sus amigos.

Regulus miró a su hermano con incredulidad. —Potter esta acostado en la tierra en este mismo momento, sosteniendo su ingle porque hizo un salto de rana sobre Pettigrew y se golpeo contra la cabeza grande del gordo idiota, — señaló.

Sirius volvió la cabeza rápidamente para mirar y, por supuesto, James estaba gimiendo en el suelo con las manos entre las piernas. Peter estaba agarrando la parte superior de su cabeza, y Remus se reía en voz alta, sosteniendo sus manos contra su costado. —Él salta demasiado pronto. — Sirius suspiro decepcionado y sacudió la cabeza. —Tienes que usar los hombros para darte un impulso extra.

Regulus miró boquiabierto a su hermano. — ¿Cómo es que pasan sus clases? ¿Cómo es que  _ninguno_ tiene daño cerebral?

—Remus nos mantiene en la línea cuando es necesario.

— ¿Puede tratar de evitar que hechices mis compañeros de casa? — Regulus espetó.

Sirius frunció el ceño. — _Yo_ no comienzo.

— ¿Puedes...Sirius, por favor... — Regulus suplicó. — _Por favor_ , detente. Sólo pretende que los Slytherin no existen. ¿Podrías no hacer las cosas más difíciles?

Sirius ignoró los ruegos y miró hacia el lago, donde la pequeña bruja rubia estaba sentada debajo de un árbol, mirando hacia atrás en los hermanos, expectante. —Tu pajarita se ve sola. Ve a besarla —, dijo Sirius, empujando a Regulus hacia ella.

—Ella no es mi... — Él gruñó, mirando mientras Sirius corría de nuevo a sus amigos. —Idiota de mierda, — murmuró en voz baja mientras llegaba al árbol y a su única amiga de Gryffindor.

— Si te hace sentir mejor, yo  _sí_ creo que eres más apuesto que tu hermano. —Ella le sonrió mientras él se sentó a su lado, tratando de no dejar que el color llegase a sus mejillas y lo delataran.

—Es... No me preocupo por eso —, insistió.

— ¿Reg? —susurró, y cuando sus ojos grises se encontraron con el azul, ella sonrió suavemente. —Lo haría.

— ¿Hacer qué?

—Consideraría darte un reloj como regalo para Navidad.

Él le sonrió. Una sonrisa  _genuina_.

Cuando ella abrió la bolsa de libros de alcanzar para su tarea, Regulus miró sus propios libros y frunció el ceño al ver el escudo de la familia Black que su madre había hecho a los elfos coser en su mochila. Reloj en navidad o no, sentimientos o no, no había manera de que sus padres — como puristas de sangre que eran — alguna vez aprobarán una unión con Marlene McKinnon.

~Ω~

  1. **Juego de palabras:**  En la versión en ingles, esta parte de la conversación es un juego de palabras que se pierde un poco en la traducción. El nombre de "Sirius", suena igual que "Serious", que es la forma en ingles de la palabra "serio":



"Can you please be —"

"Serious?"

"Fuck off!" Regulus growled and pulled away from his brother.


End file.
